Que fue lo que ocurrio?
by Seren TC
Summary: esta es la historia que estaba en la cuenta de Sere CHiba pero es mia y la puse en mi cuenta para actualizar mas pronto... espero contar con su apoyo y me dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

_**Que fue lo que ocurrió**_

_Capitulo I "Al descubrir una verdad"_

Era una tarde lluviosa en la ciudad de Tokio al parecer el cielo lloraba con esa joven de cabello rubio y esa mirada la que por lo normal era alegre y amigable en esos momentos era fría, lúgubre... era como si le hubieran quitado los sueños e ilusiones...

_-sere...sere... de verdad estas bien-pregunto preocupada luna _

_-si luna no te preocupes – contesto después de un rato sin apartar la mirada del horizonte _

_-Serena ¿que fue lo que pasó contigo y con Darien?-_

_-nada Luna tan solo nuestro amor no era para siempre...-_

_-pero...-_

_-pero nada si en verdad amas a alguien... confías, escuchas, antes de condenar-dijo la joven entre sollozos _

_-no me gusta verte así auque frente a las demás actúes como si nada llegas a la casa y te derrumbas como si el mundo se te hiciera pedazos ... por favor sere dime q fue lo q realmente ocurrió por que-_

_-ya basta luna no quiero hablar de esto si, estoy bien solo me dio algo de nostalgia... solo eso-_

_Luna ya no respondió nada ya q el tono de serena había sido muy serio... y a pesar de que siguiera preocupada por ella no sabia que hacer ya que no sabia a ciencia cierta lo ocurrido entre ellos dos...de hecho solo tres personas sabían la verdad mas bien dos y una lo que su cabezota le decía (NA: q si me lo preguntan los celos no son buenos) pero al parecer ninguna tenia ni la mas mínima intención de hablar acerca de lo ocurrido..._

_Templo hikawua_

_-pues yo no entiendo NADA-_

_-en primera no grites mina y en segunda no eres la única nadie entiende – dijo rey exasperada por los gritos de la mencionada _

_-es que no hay una explicación científica para esto no la hay –_

_-hay Amy... pero haber Darien dinos que pasa... como es posible q al año de casados le pidas el divorcio si semanas atrás era todo lo contrario-comento la sailor del trueno _

_-tu lo has dicho tiempo atrás y lo del divorcio yo... no... Tengo nada que decir... que se los explique serena... si quiere –_

_-pero si hasta estaban planeando a R...-_

_--CALLATE MINA QUE HA CASO ESTAS SORDA O QUE –le grito rey quien ya estaba sobre ella para taparle la boca_

_Y auque Darien fingió no escuchar el comentario que la impertinente de Mina estuvo a punto de decir no pudo evitar que los ojos se le cristalizaran al recordar todo lo q habían vivido juntos y planeado con el nudo en la garganta se levanto de su lugar tomo el paraguas y se despidió de las chicas saliendo del templo _

_-Mira lo que hiciste mina tonta-dijo rey intentando agorarla ya que esta empezó a correr por todo el cuarto cuando vio que la sailor de fuego estaba a punto de fulminarla mas que con la mirada _

_-ayuda por favor... ayuda...-_

_-rey déjala ya recuerda la violencia solo trae mas violencia y además lo hecho, hecho esta y ya no podemos hacer nada-_

_-en eso tiene razón Amy pero si me gustaría saber lo que paso... por que ahueque sere nos muestre una gran sonrisa se ve que esta sufriendo pero..._

_-no quieren que se de cuenta que ustedes saben q no esta bien y por no hacerla sentir peor fingen no saber –_

_-MICHIRU- O O todas la sailor _

_-Que tiernas hola preciosas-_

_-Haruka tu también estas aquí- comento Amy_

_-Hey no se olviden de nosotras –_

_-Hotaru Setsuna hola... ustedes saben algo-_

_-Por desgracia no mas que ustedes lo único que se es el futuro sufrió un gran cambio y la verdad no se que esperar es como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado – comento con su tono de misterio la sailor del tiempo la q provoco que a todas se le erizara la piel _

_Hubo un incomodo silencio como si todas tuvieran miedo de decir lo que ocurriría o mas bien lo que pensaban que estaba pasando ... es que a pesar de que las sailor estuvieran a su lado no sabían q pasaba y por mas que le buscaban todas sus ideas eran descabelladas he improbables una de la otra o al menos eso creían ... sabían que había sido algo muy grabe para llegar al punto de la separación y auque sabían que ambos se amaban ninguno iba a aceptar pedir perdón primero pero ¿ por qué ?a caso había infidelidad de alguna parte no eso era imposible o no? que era lo pasaba de verdad se había acabado el amor? ... y si eso era cierto que quería decir que nada era para siempre estas eran los pensamientos de la sailors y auque nadie se animaba a decirlos sabían que era lo que pensaban tan bien y todas estaba n tan adentradas a sus pensamientos que no se percataron de que entraron a la habitación hasta que..._

_-chicas... chicas... Hey... SAILOS EN DONDE RAYOS SE SUPONE QUE ESTAN-_

_-que rayos serena acaso quieres que todo el mundo sepa quien somos –_

_-no fue mi culpa además fue la única forma en la que me hicieron caso en que estaban pensando he-_

_-en nada importante princesa y como ha estado –_

_-jijiji por favor Setsuna nada de princesa... serena y como he estado bien "si estar muerta en vida cuenta" y ustedes – dijo mirando a todas_

_-sere hubieras llegado minutos antes-comento mina poniendo un puchero _

_-así y por que bueno se que me retrase pero pase por esto – dijo mostrando un pastel _

_-no te hubieras molestado sere siéntense voy por te... Setsuna me acompañas-_

_-claro rey no hay problema- hacinabas saliros salieron de la habitación que mas bien que reunión parecía velorio..._

_-vamos chicas por que tal seria- dijo sere mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas para sus amigas_

_-no es nada cabeza de bombón y dime como vas en el trabajo-_

_-muy bien tengo un papel en la obra de teatro "detrás del espejo... mi verdad"(NA: lo siento serena estudio actuación y canto al igual q mina ... rey administración de empresas, lita alta cocina, amy medicina y Haruka, michiru siguen igual , Setsuna diseño de modas, y Hotaru estaba en la universidad ella iba para científica bioquímica ... por cierto la saliros 22, Mchiru y Haruka 24 Y Darien 26)_

_-vaya esa es la obra mas importante en este tiempo se estrenara en dos semanas cierto-_

_-así es... y dime mina que fue lo que me perdí por llegar tarde-_

_-de nada sere mina exagera... aquí esta el te –_

_-jijiiji U.U¡ soy yo o me ocultan algo –_

_-ocultarte aquí la única que oculta eres tu –_

_-es verdad sere la única q tiene secretos eres tu y además nosotras que te podríamos ocultar- en ese instante todas se voltearon a ver _

_-no lo se eso díganmelo ustedes-_

_-mejor pri... digo serena dinos que fue lo que sucedió como es que usted y el príncipe se van a divorciar- en ese momento se habían sentado rey y Setsuna a los lados de serena para evitar que esta saliera huyendo de las preguntas que iba a ser sometida (NA: de verdad creyeron que solo iban por te ) y auque serena trato de levantarse en ese momento fue sujeta por las ya mencionadas dándole a entender que si quería salir de hay solo seria contestando después de tomar aire y un suspiro ..._

_-esta bien... les diré lo q pueda... pero antes de que rayos me perdí mina- _

_-pues de ver a Darien el salía tu entrabas- en ese instante todas voltearon a ver el rostro de serena que por mas que lo trato ocultar una sombra apareció en su rostro acompañadas de unas lagrimas y murmullo de su voz_

_-Darien... pues creo que eso fue lo mejor no es conveniente vernos – dijo limpiándose la lagrima rebelde que había salido _

_-Sere... como esta todo eso del divorcio- pregunto algo dudosa rey _

_-El tramite esta desde hace un mes ... y ya hemos firmado dos ... veces ... y ... pues mañana ... volveré ... a ser Serenity Usagui Tsukino ... nunca mas ... señora Chiva ... NUNCA – dijo entre sollos sin poder contener un segundo mas la lagrimas que brotaban libre por su rostro al recordar todo las sailor guardan silencio en espera de que les dijera que iba a pasar o mas bien que había pasado _

_-sere...nosotras estamos contigo- le dijo con claro tono de preocupación la sailor del amor pero a la vez dándole a entender que están ahí incondicional mente_

_-gracias chicas les parece si mejor comemos es que me muero de hambre-_

_-Ok ... pero no te vas a sacar tan fácil serena –dijo rey _

_Partieron el pay de limón y lo sirvieron junto al te lo que al principio parecía un suculento y delicioso pay se volvió algo totalmente desagradable y mas en el paladar de la joven princesa el cual trato de hacer pasar pero le fue imposible y en un segundo se paro y corrió al baño dejando a unas saliros muy impactadas que corrieron detrás de ella pero _

_-princesa se encuentra bien-pero no obtuvo respuesta lo único que se escuchaba en el interior eran quejas de dolor y sonidos muy raros _

_-que hacemos? Llamamos a la policía a los bomberos? No mejor al ejército-_

_-estas loca verdad mina lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que salga y nos diga que paso –_

_-rey tiene razón volvamos a la sala –_

_Después de unos 5 minutos apareció serena en el lumbral de la puerta con un aspecto terrible y auque no hizo ruido al entrar todas se dieron cuenta ya que la estaban esperando_

_-estas bien sere ... luces mas pálida de lo normal y eso es decir mucho-_

_-si ... no se preocupen estoy bien ... solo .. fu...e un...- no pudo terminar la frase por q en un segundo todo se puso ¿negro?_

_-SERENA... SERENA REACCIONA... SERENITY POR DIOS –_

_-Cálmate Haruka... ya fueron por alcohol – la trato de tranquilizar Michiru sin mucho éxito _

_-Con permiso denle aire chicas... Haru dame permiso siii-le pidió la sailor mas inteligente poniendo le cerca un algodón humedecido con alcohol para que esta reaccionara y a los poco segundo comenzó a reaccionar _

_-Ah... me duele... –_

_-No te toques la cabeza te abriste-dijo tomándole las manos _

_-Que... no entiendo... que...pasó...-_

_-QUE PASO QUE TE DESMAYASTE ESO FUE LO QUE PASO... Y CASI NOS MATAS DEL SUSTO EN EL PROSESO SERENA T...-_

_-Bueno... pero ya esta bien –dijo mina quitándole el maletín y dárselo a amy _

_-Ahora si Serenity Usagui Tsukino me vas a decir que rayos es lo que te pasa y no acepto evasivas-- dijo Haruka con un claro tono de preocupación – enojo y mirada muy seria_

-"_Serenity estoy en problemas no me voy a salvar tan fácilmente de esta " –pensó sere ya que sus primas (mina y Haruka ) solo le decían su nombre completo por dos razones llamar su atención o enojadas _

_- este... bueno... yo... jijijiji... no lo se...-_

_-sere será mejor que descanses un momento nosotras te dejamos sola en lo que viene un doctor- le dijo Amy -_

_- gracias... por todo... pero no es necesario estoy bien... solo fue...-_

_-mejor no digas nada... trata de descansar-_

_Y así salieron las saliros dejando sola a serena para que intentara descansar pero en el momento que cerro los ojos todos los recuerdos le golpearon uno tras otro sin poder parar era como si quisieran recordarle que estaba sola que la persona que mas amo la dejo y no escucho explicación solo se fue sin dar una esperanza de vida llevándose con el sus sueños he ilusiones... estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien toco hasta que:_

_-Hola Serenity se puede-_

_-Ah... claro doctora Mizuno... lamento que la hayan hecho venir estoy bien de verdad-(NA: era la doctora de la familia sere era hija de una de las familias mas importantes de Japón para ser exactas la 2 mas importante y sabia todo lo q estaba pasando bueno q estaba en tramites de divorcio)_

_-Hay Serenity sabes que no es molestia además no me hubiera gustado que llamaran a otro doctor yo te atiendo desde que eras una bebe... así ya llego el resultado de tus análisis...-_

_-Y que pasa que tengo es grave-_

_-No nada de eso pero creo q si va a cambiar algo las cosas-cuando le dijo esto la vio a los ojos con seriedad y ternura a la vez_

_-Que pasa no me asuste... que tengo... por que van a cambiar las cosas-_

_-No te asuste ... lo que tienes es que ... vas a ser mama ... tienes dos meses de gestación...- al oír esto luna se cayo de la cama donde se encontraba con serena pero no la tomo muy en cuenta ya que solo estaba atenta viendo el rostro de serena y esta como toda respuesta se llevo las manos al vientre y se le dibujo una sonrisa ... en el rostro como las que tenia antes cuando el se encontraba a su lado ... y a pesar de tener sentimientos encontrados se le notaba la alegría de saber que iba a ser madre.._

_-Entonces eso es lo que me pasa-_

_-Así es te voy a dar una vitaminas y estas pastillas para los mareos y nauseas sere se que esto no es de mi incumbencia pero deberías decírselo... no crees-_

_-A Darien... si tal vez auque no creo que cambien las cosas pero bueno –_

_-También necesito que vayas a hacerte chequeos cada dos meses para llevar un control ok-_

_-Claro... Doctora Mizuno le puedo pedir un favor... no le diga a nadie que estoy esperando un bebe por favor-_

_-Claro sabes que yo respeto la con fidelidad de mis pacientes... listo termine... ven en una semana para que te quite las puntadas y lávate la herida con agua oxigenada –_

_-Gracias doctora-_

_-No tienes de que... te dejo descansar Serenity-_

_En cuanto la doctora salió luna se le dejo ir a serena y esta la recibió en brazos ya que ambas estaban felices embarazada eso solo quería decir que Rini estaba por nacer _

_-sere pero no comprendo por que no se los vas a decir a las chicas yo creo q ...-_

_-ya tienen suficiente con el enemigo para q yo las agobie con mis problemas además tarde q temprano lo van a notar solo te pido eso luna no se lo digas a nadie –_

_-será como tú quieras –_

_En la sala del templo..._

_-que paso como esta mama-_

_-esta bien... solo se le bajo la presión ya le cerré la herida y le recete medicamento para el dolor se pondrá bien solo hagan que coma ya que no lo ha hecho muy bien últimamente-_

_-Ok- respondieron todas al mismo tiempo _

_-Me voy al hospital nos vemos en la noche amy-_

_-Si mama te acompaño... Darien pasa te esperábamos-_

_-Buena tardes doctora...amy que fue lo que paso –_

_-Buenas tardes Darien... hija yo me voy se cual es la salida-_

_-Hola Darien...-_

_-Hola chicas que pasa he-_

_-Por que no entras y lo descubres tu mismo – dijo mina muy seria cosa que le preocupo a Darien y auque miro a todas extrañas no pregunto y se dirigió a la habitación de rey... en uno momentos ya estaba hay y toco_

_-adelante esta abierto –dijo una voz muy bien conocida por Darien... este tomo fuerzas y la abrió... serena giro la cabeza para ver quien era pero cundo vio la figura parada en el lumbral se puso pálida _

_Da...Darien... tú aquí-_

_**NA: HOLA HASTA AQUÍ ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO ... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE POR QUE LA VERDAD ME COSTO UN BUEN ... PERO UNA AMIGA ME CONVENCIO DE SUBIRLO GRACIAS POR TU APOYO ... POR FA DEJEN REVIEW Y SUS COMENTARIOS ... PLIS DE ANTEMANO SE LOS AGRADEZCO SU AMIGA SEREN TC...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo II "Que hay detrás de tu sonrisa"_

_Notas importantes:_

_1° "" son pensamientos_

_2°- ...- dialogo_

3° (NA) nadie me llama pero me meto  
Capitulo dos: Un rayo de esperanza en medio de un amargo adiós

-Da... Darien... tu aquí-

-Hola... yo bueno... las chicas... me llamaron... y...-para esto Darien ya había cerrado la puerta tras de si (NA: adivinen quienes estaban pegadas escuchando... todas las sailor incluyendo Setsuna y Michiru UoU ¡ lo se como es posible )

-Lo siento... no debieron... molestarte... eres un hombre muy ocupado... no debieron-

-si te molesta mi presencia me voy... o quieres que llame a seiya con el si estarías a gusto-

-no pongas palabras en mi boca de nuevo jamás dije que tu me molestaras... solo que... la ultima vez fuiste muy claro... no querías volver a verme –

-y dime Serenity no crees que era lo mas obvio después de lo que me hiciste...-

-yo no he hecho nada... tu no me dejaste explicar tan...- no pudo terminar por que Darien la interrumpió poniéndose a escasos centímetros de sus labios

-que me vas a decir que no es lo que perece... que vi mal "por dios como te extraño... quisiera besarte"- "" dijo viéndola a los ojos

-no ... no lo voy a negar " tu cercanía me pone nerviosa ... quisiera estar entre tus brazos"-cuando Darien escucho eso sintió como la sangre le hervía se par y comenzó a gritar

-SOLO DIME UNA COSA SERENITY DESDE CUANDO ... ME VEN LA CARA DE IDIOTA ... DESDE CUANDO SON ...POR QUE ...POR QUE SI TE DI TODO SI TE AME COMO NADI NUNCA LO HARA SI TE ENTREGE MI CORAZON POR QUE ... CONTESTA NO TE QUEDES CALLADA MALDICIÓN DI ALGO ... "dime que no es verdad que me amas yo te voy a creer solo dímelo"- para esos momentos ambos tenían los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero ambos luchando por no dejarlas salir(NA: par de orgullosos ... así recuerden que lo que esta entre" " son pensamientos)

-Para que si tu... ya lo das todo por hecho ... para que si no quieres escuchar ... tu ya tienes tu verdad y eso es lo único que te importa – dijo bajando la mirada para evitar que Darien la viera llorar

-VAYA AHORA RESULTA QUE YO LO INVENTE NO... QUE NADA FUE VERDAD ENTONSES DIMELA QUE RAYOS FUE LO QUE SU SEDIO POR QUE LO QUE TO VI FUE A LA MUJER QUE AMABA BESANDO SE CON OTRO... DIME LA VERDAD SERENITY-

– Para... digo me vas a creer... o no... creó que es obvió no tu ya tomaste una decisión...solo te pido un favor... no digas que me amas o me amaste por que aquel que de verdad ama escucha antes de juzgar... antes de condenar-

-no seas cínica no me la voltees ahora soy yo quien no te ama... yo no te traicione fuste tu la que me fue INFIEL TU...en ese momento se le vino a la mente la imagen de serena en los brazos de seiya y pues exploto Troya... QUIEN BESA MEJOR EL O YO... HE QUIEN TE HACE...-Darien no pudo terminar de decir ya que solo sintió un dolor en el costado de su rostro en efecto serena le dio una bofetada

-NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARME CHIBA... Y NO TE PREOCUPES APARTIR DE MAÑANA ERES LIBRE PARA HACER LO QUE TE PLASCA... SOLO DEJAME EMPAS QUIERES SOLO DEJAME SOLA "por que si yo aun te amo no puedo estar a tu lado"- para en este entonces ambos estaban llorando sin poder contener las lagrimas de rodaban libres por el rostro de cada uno de ellos

-LAVERDADNO PECA PERO INCOMODA Y YO NO QUERIA MI LIBERTAD TU SI PARA IRTE CON ESE PEDASO DE... BUENO YA QUE... OJALA QUE SEAS FELIZ SERENITY... Y-

-YA NO... COMO QUE PARA UNA NOCHE YA ESTUBO BIEN DE INSULTOS... YA ME QUEDO CLARO... ME ODIAS... ME DESPRECIAS... ESTA BIEN YA LO ENTENDI... –

-Te equivocas... ojala pudiera odiarte... pero el problema es que no he dejado de amarte...- en ese momento Darien la tomo de la cintura y la beso al comienzo tierno después con desesperación y pasión así pasaron unos minutos hasta que les falto el aire...

-Que amargo sabe el beso de la despedida verdad... me voy no quiero incomodarte mas... luna cuídala si- dijo esto llorando si impórtale nada solo quería sacarlo solo quería liberar su alma de tan intenso dolor

-Darien... yo...-dijo con el rostro empapado y en sollozos

-No digas nada... ya nos hemos hecho mucho daño como para continuar todavía mañana te veo en los juzgados... Serenity Tsukino-

Cuando Darien salió de la habitación vio a las chicas y por lo tanto que habían escuchado todo... lo único que hizo fue limpiarse el rostro con las mangas de su saco y el volteo a verlas...

-podemos ir a la sala –como toda respuesta todas asintieron y se dirigieron con Darien asía ella

-Darien... nosotras...no-

-ustedes no tienen nada que ver no son culpables en lo absoluto esta plática la íbamos a tener tarde que temprano- (NA: -.-.quien le dijo que gritar a todo pulmón era platicar)

-si... pero...-

-solo les quiero pedir un favor... no permitan que se vaya... es muy peligroso que conduzca así... rey permite que se quede esta noche además ya es tarde y llueve de hecho todas...-

-eso no lo tienes ni que decir Darien ... sere se quedara aquí y tu deberías quedarte también –

-no yo voy a estar bien se las encargo mucho ... adiós saliros-

En el cuarto de rey

Serena estaba llorando como nunca cada palabra dicha por el resonaba en su cabeza su llanto destrozaría a la persona de mas duro corazón se sentía su dolor se notaba que le avían despedazaos el corazón, que sus sueños habían sido destrozados...

-serena... yo... es que no logro entender... como-

-por favor luna ahora no creó que ambos tuvimos suficiente y ya sabes cual fue la razón... no quiero hablar de esto me duele y mucho-serena estaba sentada en la cama abrasando sus rodillas u escondiendo su rostro en ellas

-si lose... pero... solo te pido que trates de calmarte... recuerda que esto no le hace bien al bebe sere-

-el bebe por dios... si me voy a calmar... luna me puedes dejar sola un momento por favor –

-estas bien?-

-si solo necesito un momento por favor –

-esta bien estaré a fuera por si me necesitas –

-gracias... luna recuerda no –

-no voy a decir nada sobre tu embarazo lo prometo-

-gracias oye podrías traerme mi mochila –

-claro ahora vuelvo-

y así salió dejando a sere sumida en sus pensamientos ... y auque preocupada y con muchas dudas sobre la discusión que presencio pero sabia que no era el momento de preguntar ya que serena necesitaba descansar un poco llegando a la sala se encontró con el rostro largo de la sailor lo cual no le sorprendió ya que casi juraba que ellas estaban detrás de la puerta

-vamos anímense que serena las necesita-

-dime luna tu entiendes lo que paso... por que yo no –

-no rey y auque estoy al igual de sorprendida que ustedes por lo que nos enteramos no quiero presionar a sere ya a tenido suficiente –

-ese seiya lo mato- dijo Haruka apretando los puños cosa que no paso desapercibida y se le unió la sailor del trueno

-yo te ayudo ese idiota nos tiene que explicar-

-ya basta... luna como esta mi prima –pregunto muy angustiada mina

-mal muy mal por cierto donde esta su mochila... se la tengo que llevar-

-yo se la llevo luna... tengo que hablar con ella-

-pero rey-

-esta bien se que no me va a recibir con los brazos abiertos pero... jijiiji todo estará bien-

Toc toc toc...

-LARGO DE AQUÍ QUIERO ESTAR SOLA –

-sere soy yo rey traigo tu mochila... y –

-.DEJALA AHÍ Y LARGO –

-pero sere necesito decirte algo –

-que pasa rey -dijo por fin abriéndole

-pues bueno... decirte que esta será tu habitación... esta noche –

-no lo creo solo veo una cosa y me voy a casa –

-no lo creo esta lloviendo y...-

-nada no puedo confiar en ustedes-ese comentario le dio en lo mas fondo a la sailor pero creía saber el por que se lo decía y lo único que atino a hacer fue a bajar la mirada y después de unos momentos respondió

-pero sere solo quédate y mañana ya que estés mas calmada hablamos si-

-si me quedo me van a dejar sola –

-si eso quieres –

-Ok que nadie me moleste NADIE –después de decir eso le cerro la puerta en la cara

Adentro en la habitación serena saco un cuaderno en el cual comenzó a escribir con lágrimas en los ojos y un claro dolor reflejado en ellos se acostó en la cama boca bojo saco su pluma y comenzó...

**Darien: **

**Como decirte que te amo... si le temo a tu rechazo...**

**Como decirte que te necesito... si no quiero perderte...**

**Como decirte que eres mi mayor sueño si no quiero que se convierta en pesadilla...**

**Como decirte que eres mi mayor ilusión... **

**Si no quiero que se rompa en mil pedazos...**

**... y con ella mi corazón... **

**Por que el día que tu te alejes yo moriré...**

**Como decirte que eres mi universo...**

**Si temo que se destruya... como decirte que **

**En tus ojos vi la luz de mi vida...**

**... esa luz que no quiero perder...**

**Como are para que este corazón terco...**

**Entienda que ya no hay esperanza...Para este amor... **

**Como are para olvidar tu amor si es mi aire...**

**Dime tú si me amas por que me haces sufrir **

**Por que con tus besos me regalas el cielo **

**Y con tus palabras me voy al infierno **

**Dime tu como olvidar... si tus caricias me estremecen**

**Y tu indiferencia me condena y me mata...**

**atte.: Serenity Usagui Tsukino **

Mientras escribía cada párrafo las lagrimas brotaban por su rostro asiendo que las hojas se mojaran de estas... gritando desesperadamente por ayuda... por que su corazón estaba desgarrado sangrando sin compasión y su alma parecía que vagaba sin rumbo fijo buscando una esperanza de vida... se quedo quieta unos momentos... analizo lo que pasaba recordó aquella noche donde perdió lo mas querido...

DARIEN POR QUE... NO QUIERES ENTENDER... POR QUE SI YO TE SIGO AMANDO – grito con todas sus fuerzas como si quisiera que su voz fuese escuchada por el

El grito se escucho por todo el templo provocando que las sailor se estremecieran ya que aquel grito desgarrador fue acompañado por truenos y relámpagos que la noche traía paresia que el cielo llora la tortura y el sufrimiento de estos dos amantes...

mientras la luna se ocultaba entre las nubes negras como queriéndose ocultar del mundo para llorar a solas su pena ... de aquel amor maldito ... de aquel amor legendario ...

En el departamento de Darien...

Este entro dejando las llaves con la mirada perdida recordando una y otra vez todo lo que habían vivido sin poder detener los recuerdos sin poder olvidarla entro a la habitación dejándose caer pesadamente ... observo cada rincón de ese cuarto tenia recuerdos de ella hay con el ... no pudo mas y comenzó a llorar a suplicar por que fuera todo una pesadilla un mal sueño por que al despertar estuviera ha su lado con esa sonrisa con esa esperanza .. que lo hacia sentirse vivo ... y con los recuerdos hay no pudo mas que recordar aquella noche ... aquel aroma de su piel que lo volvían loco el cual comenzó a susurrar al viento como una plegaria ... como una suplica por volver a estar con ella ...entretanto recuerdos que le producían dolor lo único que puedo hacer para liberarse fue

-POR QUE ME ENGAÑASTE SI YO TE DI TODO... MALDICIÓN TE AMO SERENA TE AMO – ese grito era desgarrador y abrumador

Esa noche nadie pudo dormir ni saliros... ni luna... ni artemis... y mucho menos nuestros dos amantes que a pesar de amarse con cada fibra de su cuerpo parecía que el destino se enseñaba a mantenerlos lejos... y así esa noche paso tranquila... lenta... dolorosa... silenciosa incluso el aire pasaba lento como con miedo decir adiós a aquellos seres a los que se aman...

A la mañana siguiente... eran las 6:30 AM y había mucho movimiento en el templo y mas en la cocina que parecía que todas querían hacer todo a la vez y con esto se armo tremendo alboroto que despertarían hasta los osos

-disculpen... pero que hacen-

-que sere te despertamos... lo sentimos en seguida estará el desayuno-

-no me despertaron y no tengo hambre... Venus gracias –

-¿Venus? Estas molesta con migo sere –chan- T.T

-SERENITY no sere... y creo que lo obvio no se pregunta –

-Pero princesa que pasa por que?-

-Vamos a la sala... saliros –

Las chicas no se dejaban de voltear a ver jamás habían visto a serena tan seria o no que lo recordaran así que no sabían que esperar pero sabían que no era nada bueno...

-Quiero una explicación solo eso... quiero saber por que rayos le hablaron a darien-

-Bueno... es que... creímos que era lo mejor –lita dijo algo insegura

-Ustedes no saben lo que paso... si les dije que no... era por que no era tiempo... pero no para que hacerme caso-

-Sere nosotras solo...-

-No amy nada... se los pedí... como amiga... se los suplique... pero por lo visto a ustedes no les interesa NADA NUESTRA AMISTAD –

-NO digas tontería serena –

-Tonterías entonces por que le hablaron por que si les dije que no lo hicieran... ya no importa lo hecho, hecho esta pero eso si no quiero que se metan en donde nadie las llama manténganse al margen de la situación y no se los estoy pidiendo como serena Tsukino se los estoy ordenando saliros sin excepción las quiero al margen y si yo me entero de que volvieron a meter o desobedecer mis ordenes se considerara TRAICIÓN –para este momento estaba transformada en la princesa Serenity

-Sere no crees q es algo exa-

-No y decide de una vez luna a favor o en contra-

-Luna no tuvo nada que ver –

-Entendieron verdad – dijo ignorando por completo el comentario de rey

-Si princesa – contestaron al mismo tiempo

-Bien... luna alístate en 5 min. Nos vamos –

-Si –

Así serena se retiro dejando a las sailor muy seria y tristes ya que nunca esperaban esa reacción de parte de serena

-vamos chicas anímense saben que sere no dura mucho tiempo molesta... solo esta un poco tensa- dijo luna tratando de animarlas

-no luna y tu lo sabes esta vez de verdad esta furiosa y cuando esta así no es tan fácil de hecho enojada es peor que rey y Haruka juntas- comento triste Setsuna

-gracias... creo... pero... no entiendo por que esta tan molesta siempre metemos la pata... y nunca...-

-oye no todas... ustedes si nosotras nunca nos metemos nos mantenemos al margen pero creo que esta vez...-pero cayo al escuchar un ¿llanto?

-Mina que te pasa... no llores –dijo michiru algo conmovida

-me dijo Venus... sere me dijo venus y no quiere su apodo... no quiero q me diga venus-

-vamos... sere no podrá enojarse mucho mina – a abrazando a su prima para calmarla

-Haru pero soy su prima y me dijo venus enojada... además mina no sabe mantenerse al margen esa es mi forma de ser ella lo sabe –

-Si lo se pero calma – las demás solo escuchaban y cada una evaluaba la situación en la que se encontraban

-HOLA CHICAS... HAN VISTO A SERE ES QUE NO ESTA EN SU CASA Y ... PUES ... QUE PASA – dijo un muy animado seiya

-Tu maldito –Haruka lo agarró del cuello apunto de golpearlo

-Que pero que rayos te hice yo –

-Maldito dime que paso entre sere y tú –

-A es eso pues paso lo que tenia que pasar –

-Eres un...-

-Suéltalo Uranus ... –

-Sere... yo –lo soltó y volteo a verla

-Pensé que había sido clara... y tu que haces aquí-

-Vine para acompañarte a los juzgados – dijo con una sonrisa

-No gracias –

-Pero... la ultima vez no saliste muy bien...-

-Si lo se pero si mal no recuerdo fue por que tu y darien se agarraron a golpes-

-Jijiiji lo siento sere pero me ofendió-

-Te lo mercáis y no voy sola –

-Es que yo quería invitarte a comer y...-

-No es entra firma y ya –

A no pensé que si "no me gusta comportarme así pero tal vez si me apego al plan... ella sea mía" –

-Olvídalo... luna vamos –

-Sere no vas a desayunar –

-Serenity... venus y no –

-T T mina... dime mina -

-Pero... serena... recuerda lo que dijo la doctora –

-Luna... –

-Desayuna... ahora o hablo con darien sobre...-

-Ok... ya entendí-

Y así transcurrió la mañana mina intentando que a sere se le bajara lo enojado... y esta reprendiendo a Haruka y lita por que solo veían la oportunidad y molestaban a seiya... y pues luna detrás de serena cuidándola mas de lo acostumbrado cosa que extraño a las chicas pero decidieron preguntar después no querían dar ningún motivo para que esta lo agarra de pretexto y se alejara de ellas...

-que horas son?- pregunto un tanto distraída serena

-las 13:30 hrs. por que sere –

-por dios se me hace tarde luna veámonos tengo que estar en los juzgados a las 15:00 y tengo que llegar a la casa y el abogado hay dios séme olvido notificarle que hoy era la ultima firma – decía mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía del templo marcando un numero por su celular

Las 15:10 los juzgados...

-creo que se arrepintió señor Chiba... su esposa no va a venir –

-ojala pero en realidad no tarda... así es ella... siempre se atrasa por unos 10 min. o mas esperemos- en ese instante se abrieron las puertas del despacho dejando ver la esbelta y bien formada figura de serena

-lo siento... se me hizo tardé.-

-vaya se conocen muy bien vdd-

-jejeje pues... algo así-

-de que hablan ¿?-

-es que el señor predijo lo que acaba de ocurrir y se que esta es la tercer firma para completar su divorcio pero no entiendo por que se lleva a cabo si se ve que realmente se aman y no digo uno si no ambos de verdad piénselo hablen tan vez tenga otra solución -

-no lo creo juez ... mejor firmemos –dijo darien algo serio

-estoy de acuerdo pasemos a firmar ya no hay nada que pensar-con tono claro de tristeza en su voz

-por reglamento lo tengo que hacer así que los dejo solos 5 min. –después de decir esto salió

-sere... se que no tiene caso pero... que paso... por q –

-tu los ha dicho no tiene caso...-

-me podrías cumplir un deseo... antes de que esto acabe...-

-¿un deseo ?... cual –

-podrías darme un beso como la primera vez –

-... hay Darien... eso no se pide...- se acercaron poco a poco hasta que hasta que los labios de el sellaron los suyos en ese instante ambos sintieron como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo así pasaron unos minutos hasta que se separaron y en ese instante entro el juez

-entonces cual es su decisión –

-en donde firmo –

-es su ultima palabra señor Chiba –

-si...-

-la mi también -se adelanto a decir sere

-bueno es pero que no se arrepientan... de esta decisión –

En ese momento se acercaron ambos y firmaron aquel documento que ante la sociedad decía que no tenían nada que ver que decía que partir desee instante cada uno tomaría su rumbo o al menos eso se suponía... mas sin embargo dentro de ella se formaba aquella luz de esperanza para un amor eterno que el destino quería volver a separar...

-pues bien esto es todo ante la sociedad ustedes son dos individuos sin relación alguna-

-gracias señor juez me retiro –darien salió de la habitación mas bien corrió

-gracias y con permiso - dijo serena intentando alcanzar a darien –DARIEN... DARIEN ESPERA POR FAVOR –grito

-Serena que pasa... tengo una junta importante-

- Es que necesito decirte algo es muy importante es sobre nosotros – en estos momentos se encontraban en el estacionamiento

-No crees que ya un poco tarde para eso las cosas no van bien hay algo entre tu y yo que nos divide- dijo viéndola a los ojos buscando una respuesta buscando el por que de ese brillo en sus ojos

-Yo diría que es todo lo contrario...darien yo...-

Que en paz descanse nuestro amor es lo mejor para los dos

No tiene caso continuar un día tenia que termina

Entre tú y yo falto algo más

- Que pasa Serenity tu que?-

-Yo no te lo iba a decir pero me dijo Luna que era lo justo –

-Puede hablar claro por favor se me hace tarde –

-Darien... vas a ser PAPA-

-QUE! OO yo... es decir tu estas...-

-Si estoy esperando un bebe es decir a Rini-

-Por que no me lo dijiste antes ven vamos a anular el divorcio –

-No por eso te lo dije hasta ahora...no quiero que estés a mi lado solo por que estoy embarazada... yo te avisare cuando nazca por lo demás no te preocupes -

-Que rayos estas diciendo es mi hija... y no me voy a alejar de ustedes... te voy a acompañar a los chequeos ya tienes las medicinas... las vitaminas... tenemos que decorar la habitación... comprar la cuna –

-Darien cálmate todavía faltan 7 meses y ya te lo dije no necesito...-

-Hola bebe yo soy tu papa veras que toda estará bien – dijo apoyando su cabeza en el vientre de serena lo cual la hizo temblar

_NA: HOLA ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO QUE SI LES SOY SIN CERA ME COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO Y MAS LA ULTIMA PARTE ESPERO QUE ME DIGAN QUE OPINAN Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN APOYANDO ... _


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3 : " ¿ Un plan perfecto ?... _

Notas importantes:

1° "" son pensamientos

2°- ...- dialogo

3° (NA) nadie me llama pero me meto

_capitulo 3 : " ¿ Un plan perfecto ?... _

-Darien... por favor... BASTA... yo solo te lo dije para... que estuvieras al tanto ya que se lo importante que es para ti ser padre-

_-No será que fue por retenerme a tu lado- dijo acercando se a los labios de serena peligrosamente _

_-No digas tonterías... este... no tenias una junta – dijo separándose de el _

_-Si llame voy ... adiós bebe ... – cuando dijo esto beso el vientre de serena y después su mejilla dejando a una chica estática que solo lo vio alejarse en el horizonte con su auto serena empezaba a mecerse en sus recuerdos cuando pip pip (NA: no se como ponerle para el comunicador de las sailors)_

_-Aquí moon- _

_-Tenemos un ataque en el parque num.10 puedes venir – voz mars _

_-Claro estoy en 5 min. – _

_En el parque..._

_-vamos chicas intenten acabar con ellos antes de que llegue sailor moon no quiero que pelee – ordenaba luna a las chicas _

_-pero luna siempre dices que debería de ser mas responsable y estar en las batallas... que pasa he – pregunto la sailors mas curiosa _

_-nada solo que en su estado no es conveniente –_

_-¿estado ¿ cual? – _

_-ninguno plut... luna exagera las cosas... 'no digas nada luna...'-_

-'sere_ yo... y darien '-_

_-en otro momento hablamos luna ahora a pelear sailors... no quiero mas heridos se dividen en grupo de dos personas... venus, uranos ustedes van a responder si hay algún error entendido –_

_-si – contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo_

_-bien... mars y mercury al sur... venus y Júpiter al norte... saturno plut este... y ustedes dos al oeste...-_

_-pero tu... no puedes estar sola yo me voy con tigo –_

_-yo estaré en el centro y luna se quedara con migo ahora a sus pociones.-_

_En ese instante todas se voltearon a ver no estaban seguras de obedecer aquella orden pero con la mirada que serena les mando tuvieron mas que suficiente y todas partieron dejando las solas serena corrió así el centro yéndose directamente contra unos yumbas que estaban atacando a unos niños en el lago..._

_Mientras tanto en el hospital _

_-buenas tardes –_

_-buenas tardes doctor Chiba – contesto una asombrada Jenny (NA: era una chica de estatura mediana pelo negro agarrado en una cola de caballo ojos cafés oscuro piel morena más bien bronceada)_

_-hoy es un buen día... Jenny por favor manda a mi casa un ramo de rosas rojas y que diga...-_

_-claro doctor...como usted diga...-_

_-Hey y a ti que te pico... no se supone que deberías de estar destrozado – entrando al consultorio de darien _

_-Destrozado pero Andréu soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo –_

_-Serena y tú se reconciliaron- pregunto algo dudoso _

_-No exactamente... pero sabes algo no voy a dejar que me la quiten así de fácil... la amo y no la voy a perder... y lo mejor es que se que ella también me ama aun tiembla cuando estoy cerca y se que mis labios aun la provocan – dijo con una gran sonrisa _

_-ALELUYA POR FIN ME HACES CASO... y dime quien te convenció ya que yo no lo pude hacer yo tu mejor amigo quiero saber quien si lo hizo –_

_-Jajaja vamos no pongas esa cara y quien me convenció pues fue mi hija ...- _

_-Tu que? – 0.0 –escuche bien –_

_-Si serena esta embarazada... voy a ser papa... y pienso recuperar a mi familia –_

_-Jajaja felicidades amigo... – se dieron un abrazo y pactaron que eso lo tenían que celebrar esa noche con unas copas _

_En otro punto de Tokio_

_-estas seguro que hicimos lo correcto – pregunto un chico de cabellera negra muy serio _

_-te arrepientes de haberlos separado... seiya si no lo hubiéramos hecho ella jamás se hubiera fijado en ti –_

_-aun no se fija en mi de hecho me odia y yo quiero su amor princesa... no su odio –_

_-paciencia... créeme no hay peor dolor para una mujer que saber que el hombre que amas no confía en ti ella va a necesitarse sentirse protegida... y ahí entras tu... además yo me voy a encargar que darien no se acuerde de serena en absoluto va saber lo que es una verdadera mujer a su lado... jijiiji-_

_-si usted cree que eso es lo correcto yo lo haré por ella soy capaz de hacer lo que sea con total de estar a su lado yo...-_

_-si ya entendí... ahora tenemos que meter cizaña del otro lado... ahora que los anónimos sean para la princesa y la próxima vez que se vean serena segada por los celos lo hierra aun más pero esta vez vamos poner nombres –_

_-como... que quiere decir con eso princesa –_

_-que vamos a poner que darien y yo somos mas que amigos... desde hace mucho mas de lo que ella cree... –_

_-ambos se voltearon a ver y se les dibujo una sonrisa malvada en los labios pero ambos se cubrían con el lema " en la guerra y el amor todo se vale " y por obtener el amor de ellos eran capaces de hacer que estos se odiaran pero no contaban con la pequeña sorpresa que estaba cubriendo vida en el vientre de serena… con las sailors ya todo había regresado a la normalidad era como si hubieran mandado a las yumbas para entretenerlas o algo así cosa que no les agrado a las sailors _

_En el templo hikawua_

_-esto fue una burla – dijo furiosa mars _

_-estoy de acuerdo es como si quisieran probarnos- _

_-estoy de acuerdo... quienes se creen – _

_-si lita dale alas a Haruka como si no pudiera sola – comento michiru _

_-ya basta... una burla o no ya término y para la otra cuando de una orden quiero que se cumpla al instante y más si estamos en una batalla escucharon- _

_-si – se limitaron a contestar _

_-sere ... digo Serenity mañana vas a ir a la comida en la casa de tu mama es que me pregunto y le dije que yo le confirmaba hoy por que no ha podido comunicarse contigo ... y esta algo preocupada –_

_-entiendo... bueno... yo –_

_-vamos sere te ara bien ver a tus papas además se reunirá toda la familia-_

_-esta bien... dile que estaré hay mañana ahora me retiro estoy agotada –_

_Así se retiro del templo dirigiéndose a su casa mas bien mansión que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio de hecho a unos 10 minutos de la ciudad cuando llego serena vio una camioneta estacionada a las afueras de esta cuando entro un joven se acerco.._

_-buenas noches usted es la SRA. SERENITY CHIBA –_

_-yo... si... lo puedo ayudar en algo –_

_-le mandaron estas flores podría firmar de recibido por favor –_

_-que... para mi... este claro... en donde... –_

_-gracias... bueno me retiro...-_

_-si... y gracias...toma –_

_-una vez dentro de la mansión...-_

_-de quien son que dice el mensaje – una curiosa luna _

_-ya voy espera... aki podrías subir la sena a mí habitación y también el arreglo por favor –_

_-claro señora en un momento... Mikel sube el arreglo a la habitación por favor- le pido al mayordomo _

_Una vez en la habitación..._

_-vamos sere-_

_-huí que impaciente pareciera que son para ti- dijo con cierto tono juguetón y burlesco _

_-jajaja que graciosa anda dime –_

_-veamos – dijo agarrando la carta que venia con el arreglo de flores unas rojas en forma de un corazón con el centro lleno de rosas blancas y rojas _

_-es de DARIEN –_

_-que... dime que dice sí-_

_-pues... tal vez sea por que sabe que estoy –_

_-se lo dijiste...-_

_-si –_

_-y por que sere si me dijiste que no –_

_-no lo se talvez... no lo se –_

_-jijiiji bueno que dice que te ama que no puede vivir sin ti... que quiere volver a tu lado que quiere matar a seiya –_

_-luna me vas a dejar decirte o vas intentar adivinar-_

_-no anda pero ya lee- muy desesperada luna –_

_-ok dice...-_

_**Hola:**_

_**Como están? Espero que bien ... jiji si lo se esta corto pero ... interesante no bueno espero les aya gustado todavía falta que se descubran muchas cosas y las cosas se empiezan a calentar ... espero saber su opinión de este capitulo y también quisiera que me ayudaran en una cosita bueno en muchas pero esta me trae de cabeza no estoy segura si pongo un lemon entre sere y darien mas adelante claro pero no lo se ustedes que opinan ... bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo cuídense **_

_**Atte: su amiga Seren TC **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 4 : " el guardián de la luna ¿una verdad al descubierto? _

Notas importantes:

1° "" son pensamientos

2°- ...- dialogo

3° (NA) nadie me llama pero me meto

_**Sereity Usagui Tsukino**_

_**Mi princesa**_

_**Una lágrima recorre mi rostro...**_

_**Y lleva con ella nuestra historia…**_

_**Esta historia de amor…**_

_**En la cual te llevaste mi corazón,**_

_**Sin decirme nada sin avisarme…**_

_**Te metiste en mi mente, cuerpo y alma **_

_**Sin darme tiempo de defenderme..**_

_**Cuando me di cuenta ya eras mi aire **_

_**Mi vida e ilusión… ya eras mi mundo**_

_**Mi verdad… mi anhelo **_

_**Y ahora que sabes que te amo **_

_**Te vas y me dejas destrozado,**_

_**Perdido en esta soledad en esta oscuridad**_

_**Que inunda mi alma cuando no estas…**_

_**Mi corazón esta destrozado**_

_**Mi alma perdida en esta ciudad **_

_**Son las 3 de la mañana y yo entre sombras de mi cuarto **_

…_**Lloro este maldito amor…**_

_**A la espera de la mañana intentando **_

_**Evitar esos recuerdos, intentando evitarte**_

_**Temiendo que la noche se alargue y mis ojos**_

_**Hinchados por el llanto y cansados de la lucha**_

_**Decidan cerrarse envolviéndome en mentiras en mentiras que mi corazón**_

…_**Cree sin ver la verdad detrás de tu sonrisa…**_

_**No puedo evitar el llanto amargo de mi alma **_

_**Que carcome este ser… que carcome a ese corazón**_

…_**Destrozado por este amor… **_

_**Devuélveme las ganas de vivir **_

_**Devuélveme los sueños perdidos **_

_**Devuélveme el corazón que robaste **_

…_**Y regresaste destrozado junto a un adiós…**_

_**Serena se que últimamente hemos tenido muchos problemas… pero te pido que lo intentemos de nuevo y no hablo de una reconciliación "por ahora" si no que hablemos las cosas de frente y con la verdad por el amor que nos unió y el milagro que este represento muchas veces… espero que des la oportunidad por que quiero saber la verdad **_

_**atte.: tu príncipe… tu alma gemela **_

_**Darien Chiva **_

_Para ese momento tanto luna como serena estaban hechas un mar de lagrimas a serena se la habían quedado clavadas en el corazón cada palabra cada verso se escribió en el corazón de la rubia _

_sere… habla con el... eso era lo que querías-_

_si... mañana lo buscare… haber que pasa por ahora estoy agotada…a pesar de que fue una burla… me agotaron… será por el embarazo-_

_bueno si recuerda que el bebe requiere de mucha energía y … si le sumas los problemas emocionales que tienes… era de esperarse, serena no me gusto que te arriesgaras así no deberías pelear –_

_jajaja lo sabia tenias que regañarme … pero entiende una cosa luna no voy a dejar a las chicas solas nunca-_

_hay niña pues haber que dicen cuado se enteren de tu embarazo, no te dejaran pelar y lo sabes… además…- toc toc se escucho que llamaban a la puerta de la habitación _

…_adelante…-_

_Disculpe señorita Serenity pero le trajeron esto- _

_Vamos Aki nada de formalidades por favor… y gracias (dijo al tomar el paquete que le llevaba) aki ya se pueden retirar a descansar … mañana será un día pesado- dijo sere con tono muy dulce _

_Claro sere, con permiso que descansen-_

_Igual mente – así desapareció por el lumbral _

_Y que es sere… es de darien- dijo en tono juguetón y pícaro luna_

_Jajaja no lo se es un dvd, lo vemos-_

_Claro . - _

_Y así comenzaron a ver un dvd extraño no tenia portada ni se veía de lo que se trataba era bastante extraño solo decía:_

…_**ES HORA DE LA VERDAD…**_

… _**TU NO LA TRAISIONASTE PERO EL A TI….**_

_Después de esas palabras salio una foto de darien besándose con Kakyuu y no un beso cualquiera no si no un la boca lleno de pasión o paresia _

_sere no vas…-_

_Shshsh… déjame escuchar luna –_

_Después de esa imagen que iba desapareciendo poco a poco daba paso a la masacre de un amor, de un futuro _

_**PERO DESDE CUANDO… TE ENGAÑA **_

_**EL TE OFENDIO, TE HIRRIO, CUANDO ERA EL **_

…_**EL TRAIDOR…**_

_Aparecen ambos en un lago muy bien acomodados como una pareja feliz abrazados, besándose, diciéndose cosas bonitas… acariciándose… no eso no era posible o si…darien la había engañado con esa princesita… que pensar hay estaban los dos… pero cuando fue eso… la fecha no mentía Enero 11 del 2005 a las 12:30 AM no era demasiada confidencia ese día Darien estaba en una conferencia en Yokohama _

_**EL TE MINTIO… TE USO Y BUSCO EL PRETEXTO **_

_**PERFECTO **_

_**TU Y SEYA SON LOS TRAIDORES ASI EL SALE CON LAS MANOS **_

_**LIMPIAS **_

_Mi princesa espera un poco mas…yo encontrare la manera de dejarla… solo espera un poco mas- dijo el chico de cabellera negra tiernamente besando sus labios _

_Te amo… Darien pero no podemos hacerles esto-_

_Escúchame yo te amo a ti y tu a mi … yo… no la amo solo me ataba el pasado y el futuro, mas sin embargo hoy lo comprendí… el futuro, mi futuro esta a tu lado... mi corazón es tuyo mi vida te pertenece- (kiss)_

_Y como se lo dirás-_

_No lo se… se que seiya a estado yendo a la casa-_

_De que hablas ellos son amigos-_

_Eso dicen…al igual que para ella tu eres una amiga y en realidad eres mi vida-_

_En verdad crees que –_

_No lo se… pero seria perfecto …te amo- dijo besándola_

_Serena no lo soporto mas quito el dvd y se dejo caer de rodillas al piso cada palabra…cada imagen resonaban en su cabeza el… la había traicionado y encima se así pasar por el bueno de la historia… cuando fue el…el traidor… las lagrimas rodaban por su rostro de dolor ¿¿¿ eran lagrimas de dolor? No eran de ira, de odio y confusión_

_-sere no puedes creer eso… tu mejor que nadie sabes que las cosas no son lo que parecen… habla con el enséñale esto… déjalo que te explique dale el beneficio de la duda-dijo luna algo seria y preocupada por su dueña y amiga_

_- no luna todo me quedo muy claro DARIEN CHIBA acaba de morir-_

_-pero serena…piénsalo… es un dvd…-_

_-basta luna mañana veré que hacer… estoy cansada vamos a dormir-_

_Así se fueron a dormir se acostaron y se durmieron tal vez por el cansancio, por llevar varios días sin dormir, por tanto llanto, por las batallas, no lo sabia pero se quedo dormida y hay comenzó todo, su mente no dejaba de reproducir esa película y por mas que luchaba por despertar no podía… esa era su condena por amar aquel hombre que en esos momentos era la causa de su dolor y al mismo tiempo de su mayor alegría_

_buenos días sere… tienes una llamada- _

_buenos días Aki… ¿Quién es?-_

_su madre –_

_ok … gracias- en este momento se retiro de la habitación _

_alo –_

_Serenity hija como estas-_

_Bien y tu madre como te encuentras-_

_La verdad algo preocupada por mi hija… ya que no se acuerda de mi-_

_No es eso estado algo ocupada con lo de las sailor y los ensayos…prometo ir a visitarte mas seguido-_

_Eso espero y como esta darien…se que han tenido algunos problemas…y –_

_Mama no quisiera hablar de eso…yo … no quieres que lleve nada a la comida-_

_No hija te esperamos aquí a las 6:00 en punto-_

_Esta bien hay estaré bye mama- _

_Bye cuídate…sere-_

_Si-_

_Te quiero hija-_

_Y yo a ti –_

_Sere se levanto de la cama y se metió a bañar aun tenia ciertas imágenes en su mente y no estaba de humor así que prefirió relajarse un poco después de una hora salio con un vestido blanco de tirantes liso muy finos este era corto y uso una cola de caballo alta dejando caer dos mechones por su rostro… tenia maquillaje leve rimel, delineador y un poco de brillo en los labios después de terminarse de arreglarse bajo de su habitación dio algunas indicaciones y se marcho al centro comercial con luna pasearon por las tiendas de bebes… y fueron a comer algo ya que luna amenazo con rasguñarle tanto su cara que quedaría irreconocible así que no le quedo de otra… después siguieron paseando hasta que dieron las 6:00 de la tarde su vieron al auto de sere y camino a la mansión de sus padres se detuvo por un pastel de chocolate con fresas…_

_-pensé que no llevarías nada- _

_- jejeje es que se me antojo y no se si mi mama vaya a tener luna –_

_-hay sere… bueno vamos-_

_La mansión de sus padres quedaba cerca de la bahía de Tokio entre Yokohama y la ciudad de Tokio a una hora aproximada mente, cuando por fin llegaron sere puso su mano en un lector el cual después de unos segundos _

_bienvenida a casa señorita serenity-_

_gracias albred- contesto con una sonrisa después de unos minutos se encontraba frente a la "casa" de sus padres bajo del auto que fue llevado por el valet parqueen (NA: no se como se escribe)_

_bienvenida señorita la estaban esperando-_

_gracias… ¿Dónde están mis padres?_

_Ellos…-_

_SERE…PENSE QUE YA NO LLEGAVAS- grito mina colgándose de su cuello_

_Minako calma.. dije que vendría y quien esta –_

_Toda la familia… y todos pensamos que no te presentarías – Haruka apareció detrás de mina junto a las demás _

_TT sigues molesta…con migo…pero si yo no he-_

_Mejor cállate, quien le dijo a mi mama que tenia problemas con darien –_

_Pues yo …pero fue antes de saber lo que se-_

_Pero si no sabes nada ya olvídalo – todo esto lo conversaban mientras caminaban a si la terraza en la parte de atrás al ver entrar a las chicas con serena todos guardaron silencio_

_Huí si llegue yo no la muerte-_

_Serenity … hija que bueno que pudiste venir…oye y …-antes que su madre pudiera preguntar se le adelanto evadiéndolo obviamente _

_Y por que aquí y no en la casa de Tokio mama-_

_Eso lo contesto yo – se escucho una clara voz de hombre atrás de ella esta giro lentamente, no era posible el aquí_

_TU AQUÍ…ESTOY SOÑANDO- +.+_

_Jajaja vaya forma de recibirme después de ocho largos años sin vernos así me recibes a mi a tu …-no termino ya que serena después de reaccionar corrió a sus brazos uniéndose en un calido abrazo_

_No lo puedo creer estas aquí-_

_Me necesitas verdad peque… recuerda que para tu fortuna o desgracia soy tu hermano –_

_HERMANO-se escucho un grito detrás de ellos proveniente de las sailor que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros, bueno de casi todas (haruka y mina ya lo sabían puesto que son primas)_

_Si chicas les presento a Helios Tsukino mi hermano y para ser mas exactos mi hermano gemelo-_

_Hola mucho gusto (NA: era alto de la estatura de darien su pelo dorado y sus ojos azules como los de sere piel blanca y fornido se notaba que había hecho ejercicio su cabello le llegaba debajo de los ojos) Helios Tsukino para servirles bellas damas solo ordenen y lo tendrán-_

_Calma don Juan … que no todas son solteras …y tu no estas disponible o me equivoco – dijo sere con una mirada y sonrisa picarona lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse_

_Hay las hermanitas siempre lo arruinan…y no …no estoy disponible-_

_Lo sabia… ¿Dónde esta?-_

_Hola sere- dijo una chica de unos 20 años pelo largo negro, ojos azules como el mismísimo mar, piel blanca era ver a darien pero en mujer bueno de la estatura de lita_

_Hikari- dijo con una sonrisa_

_Jajaja la misma… por dios que hermosa estas… y dime donde esta mi hermano- pregunto viendo a todos lados _

_Pues el esta…a …jejeje…el me pidió que lo disculpara por que…-(fue interrumpida)_

_Iba a llegar un poco tarde es que tenia una cirugía muy importante y no sabia a que hora terminaría- dijo darien apareciendo en el lumbral se la puerta dejando a una serena muy sorprendida al igual que las sailors_

_Hermano – la chica de cabellos negros corrió a abrazarlo_

_Hola peque… me podrías decir donde andabas-_

_Jajaja por hay … y ese oso es para mi- dijo viendo un oso enorme blanco que traía darien en la mano derecha_

_Este … jejeje no te lo debo si - _

_Mmm malo eres malo… helios me va a dar uno verdad amor-dijo parándose a un lado de el y este tomando lo de la cintura _

_Claro lo que quieras –ñ.ñ kiss_

_Oye a un metro de distancia…hasta que se casen ya te daré permiso- dijo imitando a su cuñado pero con sere tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola así el _

_Jajaja y tu si puedes no… míralo no mas –_

_Es mi esposa…con permiso voy a saludar a los demás, sere bienes-_

_Claro… que bueno que estas aquí te extrañaba mucho hermanito-_

_Y yo a ti … darien cuídala y no la hagas llorar-_

_Después de decir esto se vio como ambos desaparecían entre la multitud los cuales los paraban para hacerles preguntas o simplemente saludar a la "feliz pareja" darien en ningún momento soltó a serena a pesar de los intentos por parte de ella… mientras que las chicas los miraban extrañados _

_no entiendo nada… luna nos podrías explicar que pasa aquí- pregunto muy confundida lita _

_bueno tengo una idea sobre el comportamiento de darien pero respecto a sere no tengo la menor idea-_

_el comportamiento de mi hermana es para no darle la razón a mi padre de que su matrimonio fue un total fracaso en tan solo un año-_

_jajaja lo sabia no te pudo haber nacido así de fácil el amor a los negocios familiares tu ya sabias lo que estaba pasando verdad helios- comento Haruka algo seria pero divertida a la vez_

_pues si para fortuna o desgracia de mi hermana lo que ella siente yo lo siento o al menos la mayoría de las cosas y pues créanme que este tiempo asido fatal..-_

_pues mí hermano tampoco la a pasado en un lecho de rosas esta sufriendo lo se-dijo poniéndose la mano en el corazón la pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad sucedió?- dijo mirando a todos_

_pues hasta donde sabemos… la princesa le fue infiel al príncipe Endimión- contesto algo dudosa Setsuna _

_que eso es …imposible …mi hermana no seria capas de eso no, me niego a creerlo-_

_es verdad…serena no lo engaño… fue un mal entendido… pero anoche le llego un dvd a serena donde le decían que darien fue quien la traiciono…y si les soy sincera si no sabría mas de ambos me bastaba para condenarlos pero lo se y por lo mismo se que aquí hay mas de lo que se ve el problema es que ellos no se dan cuenta- dijo luna muy preocupada_

_Mientras tanto con darien y serena _

_-hija… darien vengan que acaso no piensan saludarnos a nosotros-_

_- como crees papa- después de decir esto le dio un abrazo _

_- bueno y como han estado…-_

_-bien señor gracias… pero por que lo pregunta-_

_-bueno es que me llegaron algunos rumores que ustedes se habían separado- dijo mirando a ambos bastante serio_

_-¿separados? Pero que trágicos son- comento darien _

_- 'que haces'-dijo serena extrañada por el comentario (NA: recuerden'' es conversación telepática)_

_-'nada solo sígueme el juego… tu no quieres que se enteren si no ya se los hubieras dicho sere desde hace mucho- dijo mirándola_

_-pero entonces que fue lo que paso por que hasta en las revistas salio –dijo Ikuko al ver el silencio que se formo_

_-exageran es verdad tuvimos un disgusto… y nos distanciamos un poco…-_

_-y como están ahora hija –preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo al ver que serena se estaba manteniendo al margen de dicha conversación_

_-he…pues…bien... Creo…-dijo sere volteando a ver a darien_

_-entonces todavía no se reconcilian del todo…por que no aprovechan estas semanas…por que se van a quedar verdad- dijo Ikuko al ver la cara de su hija_

_-por mi no hay problema tu que dices amor-_

_-yo…este no puedo tengo que ir a los ensayos de la obra se estrena en dos semanas…definitivamente no puedo faltar- dijo serena intentando salir del lió_

_-no hay problema hija…oye Hayatsumi podrías venir un segundo-_

_-hey Tsukino dime para que soy bueno… buenas noches señoritas un placer verlas de nuevo…serenity he descubierto el dilema ahora se de donde sacaste lo hermosa-dijo volteando a ver a ambas provocando que se sonrojaran y que su s respectivos esposos las abrazaran darien la tomo por atrás poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre y el señor tsukino la tomo por la cintura_

_-gracias señor Hayatsumi- se limitaron a responder ambas y más al ver el comportamiento de sus esposos_

_-bueno te quería pedir un favor… crees que sea muy necesario que Serenity vaya a los ensayos-_

_-pues no eres la mejor y ya te sabes tu libreto incluyendo las escenas especiales por mi no hay problema- dijo mirándola_

_-pero no seria justo para el resto del elenco-_

_-pero nada señora mía además tu deberías retirarte de esa obra-cuando darien dijo esto le acarició el vientre cosa que no paso desapercibida y menos por ella ya en ese instante sintió como se le erizo la piel _

_-por que lo dices darien por que mi hija debe renuncias a la obra…-pregunto Ikuko para confirmar sus dudas _

_-es por que… (Fue interrumpido)-_

_-Darien 'no digas nada'-se giro para poderlo ver a los ojo, claro que para esos momento todos estaban pendientes de la conversación de hecho desde que hablaban con sus padres_

_-dime 'por que no quieres que lo diga'-n.n dijo con una sonrisa picarona_

_-no exageres quieres 'no es el momento-nñ sere no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente _

_-pero no exagero lo que voy a decir la verdad tu...-serena para evitar que hablara de mas lo beso en los labios haciendo que alas chicas y a los gatos presentes se les cayera la quijada hasta el suelo…así pasaron unos minutos bueno hasta que les falto el aire se separaron_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Hola:**_

_**Como están? espero que bien, si ya se me tarde siglos en actualizar y me disculpo por eso… pero digamos que estos últimos meses han sido una locura total y me estoy acostumbrando a los cambios en mi vida … gracias por los revius y espero me sigan apoyando en el próximo capitulo voy a responderlos lo prometo … bueno por ahora me despido pero no sin antes adelantar un poco**_

_**Darien les dirá que serena esta embarazaba**_

_**Se quedaran hay**_

_**Y si lo hacen aguantaran estar tan cerca y no caer en la tentación**_

_**Chicas me atrasé por varias cosas una de ellas es que no salía del hospital y otra pues que soy mama mi bebe tiene tres mes quince días y pues me estoy acostumbrando jejeje pero prometo actualizar mas pronto.**_

_**Atte: Seren TC **_


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 5: "Una noche muy larga" ¿Dónde esta tu amor? _

Notas importantes:

1° "" son pensamientos

2°- ...- dialogo

3° (NA) nadie me llama pero me meto

_eso significa que?- pregunto darien con una sonrisa en los labios _

_significa que nos quedamos… pero si tu...- dijo sere sin mas remedio _

_si lo se no te preocupes amor- con una gran sonrisa ya que había ganado_

_hum... por que siento que nos están ocultando algo he – dijo ikuko_

_jejeje no para nada…mmm darien bailamos-dijo sere queriendo escapar del lío _

_claro sere…con permiso caballeros el deber llama-_

_anda vamos…-dijo jalándolo a la pista_

_oye me das un beso- dijo poniendo cara de niño chiquito _

_no… vamos a bailar- le dijo con una sonrisa_

_Así se dirigieron a la pista de baile donde se lleno inmediatamente de parejas ya que la melodía era suave, tranquila, era de ese tipo de música que te invita a soñar y volar junto a la persona amada. En medio de la pista estaban darien y serena y a su alrededor Helios y Hikari, Andrew y Lita, Mina y Alexander, Nicolás y Rey, Richard y Amy, Haruka y Michiru, Setsuna y Cronos. _

_de que tanto te ríes he- se quejo serena haciendo un puchero al ver la cara de darien _

_jajaja no lo se tal ves por que estos días me has besado mas de una vez – le respondió con una cara de de niño travieso esto hizo que serena se sonrojara _

_si no fueras tan inoportuno no tendría que buscar la forma de mantener tu boca cerrada-le respondió un tanto indignada_

_jajaja no me tientes por que por volver a probar tu labios soy capaz de todo-. _

_no te atreverías verdad- _

_tu que crees…VOY A SER………- si lo beso (NA: bueno el quería un beso no y lo obtuvo) y claro que cuando darien grito voltearon solo para ver como se comían literalmente _

_este chicos … ham no es que no me agrade verlos tan enamorados pero para todo hay lugar-les dijo helios muy rojo cosa que hizo que ambos se pusieran colorados_

_helios baila con migo-le dijo su pequeña hermana abrazándolo_

_y yo que?- pregunto aún rojo_

_tu cállate o baila con tu hermana… - _

_Así darien estaba bailando con hikari y todos charlaban y bailaban al ritmo de la música unos suaves otros movidos al parecer esa iba a ser una de las mejores veladas o eso es lo que ellos pensaban de pronto en el lumbral aparecieron cuatro figuras a las cuales no todos esperaban _

_serena... bombón ya llegue- dijo poniéndose a su lado _

_no te le acerques maldito- dijo darien poniéndose es medio de ambos_

_que demonios haces tu aquí - seiya_

_JA este es mi lugar ahora lárgate o no respondo –_

_Jajaja no me hagas reír que me vas a ser – le dijo retándolo_

_Calma seiya hola darien como estas?- le dijo con una sonrisa _

_Kakyuu que haces tu aquí- dijo serena bastante seria cosa que notaron todos_

_Pues fui invitada a la celebración solo que se nos hizo un poco tarde-le contesto con una sonrisa_

_LARGATE SAIYA Y DEJANO EMPAS – en ese instante darien lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa _

_Jamás darien… me escuchaste jamás la voy a dejar… y sabes por que-_

_Seiya no cometas una imprudencia- le dijo taiki _

_No lo are solo diré la verdad…yo si AMO a esa mujer…-en ese momento solo se vio a seiya caer al suelo en cuanto se incorporo comenzó la pelea y por mas que intentaban separarlos era inútil _

_Deténgalos chicos por favor – les pido serena a los hermanos de seiya y a helios_

_No déjalos que se destrocen –dijo helios viendo la escena bastante molesto_

_Que estas loco es mi hermano sepáralos-le suplico con lagrima en los ojos por toda respuesta helios y andrew fueron por darien y taiki junto con yaten por seiya una ves separados y frente a frente se veía que si habían salido mal heridos serena vio a ambos y sin decir nada se fue rumbo a su habitación_

_Serena espera necesitamos hablar- dijo darien mientras se intentaba quitar a sus captores _

_Te suelto si me juras que vas a ir tras serena y no a pelarte como simio-condeno helios_

_Lo juro – _

_Una vez que lo soltaron fue tras serena lo mas aprisa que pudo después de que la alcanzo ambos se introdujeron en la habitación _

_-que hace el aquí he-_

_-no creo que estés en poción de reclamar algo Darien… como te atreves siquiera a traer a tu amante a mi casa eres…-_

_-mi que… de que rayos me hablas serenity o de quien –_

_- de quien tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie y no te muevas-_

_-ha cuidado y no se de que me hablas te explicas por favor-_

_-te abrió la ceja… necesitas puntadas voy por amy- cuando dijo esto dio media vuelta pero darien la tomo del brazo y la hizo girar para que lo viera _

_-no lo entiendes no me importa… quiero arreglar esto y lo quiero hacer ahora-_

_-darien estas herido abra tiempo para hablar-_

_-estoy mas herido por dentro es que si cura estas (a punto a su corazón) primero y luego las demás- le dijo viéndola a los ojos _

_-que quieres que haga darien chiba que te diga la verdad o tu verdad –_

_-quiero la verdad… quiero saber por que vi a la mujer de mi vida besar a ese imbesil quiero escucha tu verdad –_

_- no tiene caso darien… ya no importa tu y yo ya no somos nada… además tu estas con otra persona que mas da –_

_-yo no estoy con nadie… sere, amor siempre te fui fiel y aun hoy lo soy te amo-_

_-lo mismo le dijiste a ella-_

_- no se de que me hablas… y si no me lo explicas nunca vamos a arreglar esto y en todo caso si lo nuestro ya no tiene futuro creo que por lo menos debemos arreglarlo por nuestra hija-_

_- ha ok… ayer recibí este dvd-lo saco de su maleta y lo puso_

_Mientras darien y serena veían el dvd en el despacho…_

_-lo hubieras dejado así amy-_

_-jajaja ganas no me faltan pero mi ética me dice otra cosa lita –_

_-si no querías hacerlo no lo hubieras hecho mercury-_

_-cálmate seiya deberías de agradecerlo y pedir disculpas por tu teatrito-lo condeno taiki_

_-a la única que le debo disculpas es a sere, por cierto donde esta-_

_-con su ESPOSO lo esta curando –le dijo haruka _

_-eso es mentira ya no son esposos ayer firmaron el divorcio-_

_-te equivocas al final se arrepintieron y volvieron por que crees que estaban juntos –lita_

_-MENTIRA ella me ama –_

_-mira amigo yo te conozco pero deberías pedir disculpas a mis padres y dejar tranquila a mi hermana por que de forma contraria vas a tener problemas con migo-_

_- haber me estas diciendo que tú eres hermano de serena-_

_-si –_

_En el jardín los tsukino estaban despidiendo al resto de los invitados y pidiendo disculpas por lo sucedido esperando verlos de nuevo en la inauguración de la obra de teatro de serena una vez terminando de despedirlos se dirigieron al despacho _

_haber joven me puede usted explicar por que le falto el respeto así a mi familia-dijo muy molesto el señor tsukino_

_vera señor… yo … no … lo siento me comporte como un animal-_

_en efecto ahora le pido que se vaya por favor- _

_pero señor quisiera hablar con serena… yo –_

_no lo creo oportuno ella esta con su esposo y no creo que quieran interrupciones es que si les pido que se vayan-dijo muy serio_

_esta bien señor pero por favor déle esto a serena… se lo suplico-le dijo dándole una rosa y un recado _

_esta bien … buenas noches –una vez dicho esto los hermanos kou junto con la princesa se marcharon_

_padre se la vas a entregar…-_

_claro helios tu hermana sabrá que hace con esto… desde hace tiempo que yo ya no puedo decidir por ella… bueno a descansar que mañana será otro día chicas ya saben cuales son sus cuartos con permiso-_

_si… gracias señor tsukino que pase buenas noches-en cuanto el señor tsukino salio de la habitación todas se voltearon a ver como diciendo y ahora que _

_no vamos a ir a dormir y ya verdad… es decir tenemos que saber como esta darien- dijo la sailor mas curiosa mina _

_hay hermanita tu no cambias verdad…-_

_vamos andrew no seas tan estricto además yo también quiero saber –le dijo lita con cara de niña inocente (NA: auque de inocente no tiene nada) _

_bueno eso lo decide vamos a espiar a mi hermana-_

_en pocas palabras al cuarto de videos- haruka _

_Una vez llegaron al cuarto de seguridad helios escribió las claves para acceder a la cámara que había en la habitación de serena cuando por fin logro enfocarlos paso la imagen a la pantalla principal para que pudieran verlo (NA: lograron ver un pedazo del video) Mientras tanto en la habitación_

_no puedes creer eso… es mentira-le dijo poniéndose a centímetros de ella_

_tu lo viste… estas hay o me lo vas a negar eres tu darien-_

_amor no te parece demasiada casualidad por favor… esto es una locura… ella solo es una amiga-_

_si claro… por eso eres tan cariñoso vamos darien no ofendas mi inteligencia-_

_y no lo hago amor mírame es un DVD lo puedes manipular y hacer con el lo que sea… serenity a la única que le he jurado amor eterno es a ti a la única persona que amo es a ti… créeme por dios… oye tengo ya casi diez años que los únicos labios que he probado son los tuyo… amor –le decía mientras la miraba a los ojos _

_ha darien yo nunca dude de ti quería hacerlo de verdad suplicaba por creer en ese video para poder odiarte y así olvidarte pero no pude… por que nunca pude dejar de amarte…- cuando dijo esto agacho la cabeza y unas lagrimas se escaparon_

_pues te doy las gracias por no haber dudado de mi… te amo- puso una mano en la cintura y la atrajo mas a el después tomo su cara y la levanto para verle esos ojos azules que ahora estaban cristalizados al igual que los de el para al final sellar ese momento con un tierno beso des pues de unos momento serena se separo de el._

_Que pasa… sere-_

_Esto aun no acaba y lo sabes tu aun no estas seguro de lo que paso esa noche-_

_Olvídalo no quiero saberlo… solo dime que meas y ya-_

_Si te amo y lo sabes pero… tu aun lo dudas y…-_

_Oye es que no lo puedo evitar yo te vi… ha dejémoslo así-_

_No darien si en verdad vamos a intentar arreglar esto por lo menos para la esperanza de un futuro necesitamos tener todo claro-_

_Ok te escucho- _

**------ RECUERDO --------**

_- princesa estas bien- pregunto darien preocupado_

_- si amor solo fue un mareo- dijo sere aun algo confundida_

_- segura mejor vamos al hospital a que te choquen_

_- estoy bien… solo un poco presionada con los ensayos y a eso auméntale que no he comido bien-_

_- no se –_

_-de verdad lo juro estoy bien- en ese instante tocan a la puerta_

_- van… seiya que milagro verte por acá tenia mucho sin verte-_

_-si verdad cuanto tiempo fue… mmm así ayer jajaja tonto y serena-_

_- en el jardín vamos se va alegrar de verte-_

_-hola seiya que bueno que llegaste… ahora si no hay pretexto señor chiba usted se va a trabajar-_

_- ok me voy pero si te sientes mal…-_

_- te llamo señor preocupon -(kiss) una vez se despidieron seiya y serena se dirigieron a la sala _

_- te has sentido mal – _

_- solo fue un mareo no he comido bien estas semanas eso es todo-_

_- mmm esta bien te voy a creer pero si desayunas con migo… yo lo preparo-_

_- ok entonces en lo que tú haces el desayuno yo voy a bañarme ok-_

_- de acuerdo – _

_Una media hora después serena bajo tenia puesto una blusa de tirantes blanca y una minifalda de mezclilla botas negras hasta las rodillas su pelo estaba en una cola de caballo con dos mechones en su rostro cuando llego al comedor ya todo estaba servido así que procedió a sentarse mientras desayunaban platicaban amenamente hasta que _

_seiya no me siento bien… todo me da vueltas…-decía mientras intentaba fijar su vista pero todo se volvió negro _

_tranquila todo estará bien… lo prometo-_

_Después no supe que paso hasta las 6:00 de la tarde que desperté en mi habitación y pues… _

_ha que sucedió seiya que haces aquí que hacemos aquí- decía mientras solevantaba de su cama _

_pues… tu y yo-_

_no seiya yo amo a darien dime que no paso nada dímelo-_

_bueno sere tu respondiste a mis caricias y yo-_

_no seiya… es que no lo recuerdo… yo no…- para este momento serena ya se había vestido y seiya solo tenia los pantalones puestos_

_tranquila todo estará bien… yo te protejo-_

_que?...- _

_sere amor donde estas se me hizo un poco tarde –_

_hay no darien…seiya u te tienes que ir anda- en eso se ve cuando giran la perilla de la puerta y seiya en ese preciso momento la beso_

**-------- FIN DEL RECUERDO -------**

_-ese maldito… me las va apagar… se atrevió a…-_

_- no… no lose… yo estaba muy confundida… y el resto ya lo sabes-le dijo mientras lloraba_

_-esto no es verdad… esto MALDISION –en ese instante darien perdió los estribos y golpeo la pared_

_- cálmate por favor… darien estoy segura de que no paso nada entre el y yo lo se-_

_- como estas tan segura ESE MALDITO TE DROGO…MALDITASEA LO VOY A MATAR-_

_-DARIEN escúchame si el me ama y jamás me haría eso no se por que armo todo esto pero estoy segura que no me toco –(NA: no les tengo que decir como estaban los demás verdad es decir había varios igual o mas enojados que darien)_

_- lo defiendes después de todo esto de que lado estas nos tendieron una trampa-_

_- si y ambos caímos en ella… y no lo hubiéramos hecho si…-_

_- te hubiera escuchado y no juzgado sin saber nada-_

_-las cosas así son ahora sabes la verdad-_

_-la única verdad que se es que TE AMO como a nadie en este mundo-le dijo mientras la abrazaba _

_-y yo a ti darien… te amo como no tienes una idea pero…-_

_- lo se y te suplico me perdones – cuando darien le dijo esto se hinco ante ella_

_-párate darien… y olvidemos todo esto si… además necesito terminar de curarte-cuando dijo eso saco una especie de caja y la paso por arriba de su ceja para que esta se serrara_

_-hay duele… oye –_

_- dime… -_

_- vamos a Tokio… quiero cancelar el divorcio y si no se puede pues nos volvemos a casar amor-_

_-darien yo….- pero no pudo terminar ya que darien la beso pero ese beso que comenzó suave se convirtió pasional sin perder la esencia las manos de darien comenzaron a bajar por el cuerpo de serena y poco a poco la conduzco a la cama donde la recostó sus manos exploraban aquel territorio donde hace tiempo soñaba volver a tocar dejo de besar sus labios y comenzó a ser un camino desde su boca hasta su cuello pero cuando quiso bajar mas._

_no darien espera por favor –_

_por que, que pasa… pensé que-_

_es verdad ya aclaramos las cosas pero… darien nos dañamos mucho y yo no estoy segura de que esto… por favor dame tiempo-_

_esta bien amor te volveré a conquistar… creo que debemos dormir un poco… yo dormiré en el sofá-cama esta bien-_

_Mientras tanto en el cuarto de vigilancia se hablaba de todo y vaya que aun tenían la sangre hirviendo _

_-silencio escúchenme si serena se entera que vimos todo esto nos mata y mas ha ustedes chicas es que si se van a tener que aguantar ok-dijo luna bastante seria_

_- ok- _

_-ahora que si queremos ayudar pues hagámosla las cosas mas fáciles para que mi hermano la pueda reconquistar-._

_-esta bien mañana nos pondremos de acuerdo para ver que pasa ahora a dormir chicos- dijo helios mientras salían de hay _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Hola como están aquí los reviuw de verdad muchas gracias y perdón la tardanza**_

_Mirinlucero chiba:_ pues para empezar te quiero agradecer por tu comprensión y reiterar mis disculpas por la tardanza en subir este capitulo… me da gusto saber que el fic te guste y en cuanto a las reacciones pues en el próximo capitulo veras un poco de estas. De nuevo gracias por todo espero tu reviuw.

Pandora no Rea: te enviamos saludos tanto yo como mi pequeño príncipe gracias por todo…

Angeles2: gracias ojala que te agrade este capitulo

Lorena: hola si lo se a la orca a los terceros y espero que no deseen lo mismo para mi .! jeje bueno por fin hablaron no… y en cuanto a las escenas románticas pues digamos que habrán las necesarias para que sere caiga de nuevo en sus brazos y del lemon pensaba hacer una encuesta para ver si les gustaría verlo en este fic (creo que el tuyo es un si nñ ) gracias por todo espero tu reviuw.

Ginny Potter W: hola te agradezco tus comentarios y espero saber de ti en este capitulo, y espero que me disculpen por la tardanza T.T gomen

Yamiana: . jejeje claro que es una dicha inmensa y muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, eso si la historia continua siempre me voy a encontrar un espacio para escribir. Espero tu reviuw

Sailor angel7: hola lo se me he tardado siglos en actualizar verdad… intentare actualizar mas seguido lo juro. Espero contar con tu apoyo.

Dianazul: difíciles si imposibles nunca… n.n y en cuanto a los chicos no puedo decir que jugaran un papel importante pero aparecerán. Espero que sigas este fic

TaNiTaLoVe: hey alo amigo un gusto volver a saber de ti si lo se mátenla vdd pero pido clemencia mi bb me necesita y tengo que terminar las historias jejeje. Ok lo del DVD no filmaron a darien sino que fue una sobre actuación y con programa de computadora lo modificaron cosa que si se puede (yo tengo ese programa muy divertido) y los besos y esas escenas eran fotos que había tomado de ellos donde realizaron un montaje bien hecho. Bueno espero leerte pronto chau.

Starligt: hola espero que te haya gustado y creo que te resolví algunas dudas no, bueno ojala te guste bye

Montserrat: hola como estas? Se que no me he conectado mucho y en vdd lo siento pero ando de un lado a otro y con trabajos tengo tiempo de dormir pero aquí tienes el capitulo espero tu opinión

_**Lo prometido es deuda hay esta el capitulo y los reviuw contestados tmb quiero agradeces a todos los que leen mi historia y decirles que si quieren darse una vuelta a un fic nuevo se llama UN AMOR PROHIBIDO espero saber de ustedes se despide su amiga Seren TC**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitulo 6:"una mañana de locos"_

Notas importantes:

1° "" son pensamientos

2°- ...- dialogo

3° (NA) nadie me llama pero me meto

Así paso lo que quedaba de la noche dando la bienvenida aun nuevo amanecer que con el traía la esperanza de curar los corazones heridos y tal vez solo tal vez un nuevo comienzo. Ya eran las 7:00 a.m. y en la mansión tsukino ya había movimiento…

_buenos días padre… - apareció en el comedor un somnoliento Helios_

_buenos días… desvelado hijo –dijo en forma de burla al verle la cara a su hijo _

_jaja algo nos dormimos muy tarde… padre de verdad vas a entregarle la carta a sere-_

_si tu hermana sabrá que hace-contesto serio _

_mmm yo no se la daría, ha me estoy durmiendo Yumi podrías traerme un café bien cargado-_

_claro joven tsukino… ahora se lo traigo-_

_a que hora se durmieron he…-_

_mmm tarde mama muy tarde- _

_hora Helios dame una hora-condeno su madre_

_como a las 4:30 o 5:00 mas o menos- _

_por lo menos lograste sacarle algo a tu hermana-_

_Yo… papa… la verdad es que aun no se nada y si me dormí tarde pero no estuve con sere no se a que hora se abra dormido ella- _

_Seguro hijo- comentaron sus padres _

_Si lo juro" no todo es mentira"_

_Ok yumi podrías ir a la habitación de mi hija y decirle que la espero en mi despacho ahora-_

_En seguida señor- después de esto entrego el café a helios y se dirigió a la puerta_

_A Yumi y no importa lo que veas no lo tomes en cuenta- cuando dijo esto se puso rojo_

_Claro – contesto sonrojada y desapareció en el lumbral_

_Papa… para que la quieres tan temprano-_

_Quiero hablar con ella prepárale un café a tu hermana lo va a ocupar- después de esto se paro y fue así su despacho_

_Si padre-_

_En la habitación de serena…._

_Entro o no… tengo que darle el recado pero si interrumpo… que ago-después de haber tocado tres veces sin éxito decidí entrar aun que lo hizo con los ojos cerrados y los fue abriendo poco a poco _

"_Bueno no me esperaba esto… están molestos… mmm que hago así "Señorita serenity despierte- decía mientras la movía con suavidad y muy apenada(N.A: la pregunta es si esta apenado por lo que pensó antes o por despertarla se los dejo a juicio)_

_Mmm? Yumi… que pasa?- dijo aun somnolienta_

_Su…. Su padre quiere verla… en el... en el despacho-dijo aun roja_

_Gracias yumi ahora voy- _

_Ah… con permiso se señorita serena- _

_Yumi… ni una palabra de esto a nadie-_

_Si señorita- y salio a toda velocidad de la habitación_

_Que querrá mi padre a las 7:00 de la mañana- se dijo así misma poniéndose de pie (NA: en realidad eran como siete y cuarto)_

_Una vez en el despacho…_

_se puede- dijo sere asomando su cabeza_

_claro hija pasa… helios…-_

_si padre –_

_déjanos solos por favor y date una ducha para despertarte-_

_claro padre… suerte princesa- (Kiss) le da un beso en la frente y se va a su habitación_

_te dejo esto tu amante- dijo una vez solos_

_seiya no es mi amante papa-_

_y como sabes que me refiero a el-_

_por lo que paso anoche… por lo que te pido una disculpa-_

_disculpa… me pregunto si eso basta-_

_que quieres decir-pregunto no muy segura de querer escuchar la respuesta_

_que tengo derecho a saber la verdad-_

…………_-_

_Serenity-_

… _padre… no pasa nada… solo fue un mal entendido- _

_Mal entendido? Especifícate-_

_Seiya comenzó a buscarme y a pretenderme a darien no le pareció se puso un tanto celoso y pues tuvimos una discusión nada serio" no es toda la verdad pero esta bien"-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios_

_No vas a probar el café…- dijo al ver que ni siquiera lo había probado_

_Ha no papa –_

_¬¬ no… eres adicta a la cafeína desde que entraste a la universidad y no quieres café estas bien- _

_Si es solo que… estoy cuidando mi salud- _

_Aha y tampoco creas que me convence tu otra explicación serenity-_

_Vamos papa no exageres todo esta bien es mas toma- le dio la rosa que le había dado seiya _

_Huí que honor… -_

_Papa… mejor dime que vas a ser con la crisis que se esta presentando en la fabrica de corea- _

_Pues…..-(NA: claro saquemos un tema que no resista y olvida los míos astuta la niña)_

_Pues así entre reclamos y escapadas de serena para evitar el tema pasaron dos horas y en su habitación un dormido darien comenzaba a abrir los ojos_

_Mmm? Sere amor…- al darse cuenta que no estaba se paro del sofá/cama de una registro la habitación y al percatarse que no estaba salio a toda velocidad y comenzó a llamarla a no encontrarla en la planta alta un poco desesperado bajo pero su voz era un poco alta mas bien gritando, cuando entro al comedor_

_Darien?- pregunto una confundida Haruka_

_Ha… buenos días chicas, helios han visto a sere- pregunto viendo a todos lados _

_Esta en el despacho con mi papa… pero- antes de que terminara darien salio como rayo pero a la mitad del camino se topo con su princesa_

_Darien… por que tanto alboroto- dijo mientras se acercaba a el, algo sonrojada_

_Pues es que… no estabas cuando me desperté y pensé que te había pasado algo yo…-_

_Este hermano perdón por la interrupción pero no deberías ir a cambiarte-_

_Que….- cuando su hermana le dijo esto voltio a verse y se percato de que solo traía los bóxer puestos(NA: si chicas usaba de los pegados a la piel)al percatarse tomo a serena y la uso de pared claro que estaba mas rojo que un tomata_

_Jejeje ahora regresamos- dijo sere divertida al ver que ni siquiera se había dando cuenta de que había paseado por toda la mansión en bóxer_

_Una vez en su habitación…_

_Que vergüenza ahora entiendo por que se me quedaban viendo- dijo aun rojo_

_No entiendo como no te pusiste ropa antes de salir-_

_Pues yo… solo pensaba en ti y … ha tu padre a de creer que estoy loco-_

_Y lo estas - dijo con una sonrisa _

_Gracias, que amable, a donde fuiste-_

_Estaba con mi papa quería hablar con migo- _

_Sobre…-_

_Nada importante (Kiss) te espero abajo-darien aun estaba ido de verdad serena lo haba besado y cuando reacciono era muy tarde ella ya se había ido _

_Rayos se me escapo esta vez- dijo para si mismo_

_En el comedor todos estaban desayunando un poco más tranquilos hasta que llego sere…_

_Jajajaja … hay darien-_

_Darien… mas bien dinos tu como es que se preocupo tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que salio en… con poca ropa-_

_No lo se papa… pregúntale tu… que hay para desayunar tengo hambre- _

_Tu que raro…- dijo burlesco su hermano_

_Mira quien habla con lo que te comes tu podemos alimentar a toda una nación- le dijo con una sonrisa_

_No exageras princesa-_

_No lo hace es verdad lo que dice sere-_

_Claro todo yo- dijo poniendo un puchero al ver que su novia se unía a su hermana_

_Le sirvo señorita-_

_No Yumi voy a esperar a darien gracias-_

_Ok- _

_Sere… bueno nosotras…-_

_Olvídenlo si… ya no importa solo no…-_

_Como si nada hubiera pasado-serena como toda respuesta solo sonrió_

_Bu… buenos días…- _

_Buenos días- con testaron al mismo tiempo_

_Yumi…-_

_Si…-_

_Mientras desayunaban platicaban de lo que iban a ser en el resto del día… en la playa lo que restaba de la mañana y por la tarde querían ir al restauran de la bahía para ver el espectáculo de delfines y tiburones… pero sucedió un imprevisto antes de que terminaran el desayuno serena se comenzó a sentir muy extraña… y en menos de lo que pensó se paro y corrió al baño tras ella darien y helios _

_Serena estas bien-_

_Amor me nos oyes –_

_A pesar de que ella pudo escuchar tanto a su hermano como a darien no pudo contestar ya que estaba algo ocupada y los chicos solo escuchaban algunos sonidos muy extraños que provenían del interior hasta que…_

_Estas bien?- pregunto darien algo preocupado _

_Si solo hazme un favor- dijo algo pálida y agarrándose el estomago_

_Claro el que quieras-_

_No me dejes comer nada que tenga dulce… nada –_

_Jajaja… ok amor – en este momento darien se acerco para besarla pero justo al estar a milímetros serena movió su cabeza y el beso termino en el cachete de la joven _

_Mmm? Por que te mueves- pregunto algo confuso_

_Por que si… helios voy a subir a descansar un poco… los alcanzo en la playa si- dijo suplicando a su hermano_

_Ok pero tu y yo tenemos que hablar- _

_Después… si – dijo suplicante_

_Te acompaño-_

_En la sala…_

_Que le ocurre a tu hermana Helios-_

_No lo se mama hablaron en claves-_

_Pues no es la primera vez que le pasa…-_

_Como esto le había pasado a mi hija por que no me lo dijeron mina, haruka- pregunto algo alterada Ikuko _

_Bueno tía yo no sabia nada- se defendió Haruka_

_Mina – pregunto ken serio_

_Bueno yo… es que sere me hubiera matado además llamamos a la doctora cuando se desmayo-_

_Es verdad llame a mi madre la reviso y le dio unas medicinas pero no nos dijo mas… aun que ahora que lo recuerdo luna tu estabas con ella cuando entro mi madre- dijo amy cuando salio al rescate de mina_

_Bueno yo… este…-_

_Luna tu y yo hicimos un pacto cuando supe que mi hija era… bueno tu me entiendes-_

_Si pero no puedo decir nada solo que no es algo por que preocuparse todo va a estar bien de verdad –_

_Júramelo-_

_Lo juro ikuko jamás te mentiría-en ese momento se escucha la voz de serena llamándola _

_Una vez en la playa unos tomaban el sol otros estaban nadando y unos cuantos jugaban con la arena…_

_Darien lo siento pero te la voy a robar- dijo Helios acercándose a la pareja que hacia un castillo_

_Mmm esta bien pero no tarden que a ella le toca la siguiente torre- dijo con una sonrisa_

_Si no te preocupes… darien- chan-_

_Oye… a no importa… flaquita ayúdame- _

_Ahora vuelvo- después de esto comenzaron a caminar por la playa_

_Que pasa…-_

_Eso me pregunto las chicas comentaron que no es la primera ves y no te enojes con ellas que buen regaño ya les puso mi mama… dime que pasa… que es lo que te pasa-_

_Las cosas han cambiado desde que tú te fuiste y… la relación con darien no funciono o al menos no como lo esperábamos… helios darien ya no es mi esposo….-_

_Que pero si yo los veo bien… o al menos que-_

_Es una farsa… si bien ayer se soluciono un poco del problema… yo…-_

_Lo amas-_

_Con toda mi alma… el es mi único amor-_

_Entonces-_

_AYUDA POR FAVOR AUXILIO- se escucho a unos cuantos metro de hay a lo que fueron corriendo al llegar encontraron a yumbas atacando a unas familias que se encontraban celebrando en la playa._

_Sailors al sur de la playa cerca del arrecife hay un ataque- dijo por el comunicador_

_Vamos para ya- en menos de un minuto ya estaban hay las sailor _

_Serenity no se te ocurra… tu no puedes- dijo darien viéndola transformada_

_No empecemos darien… esta es mi obligación punto- _

_Que pasa chicos… la pelea es en frente- dijo helios (NA: el traje de Helios es como el de el guerrero de la luna solo que el traje es de color negro y hikari la hermana de darien igual que el de las sailor solo que en plateado)_

_No ella no puede pelear-_

_Por que no – pregunta Venus_

_Jajaja miren nada mas los bebes se pelean- dijo una yumba burlándose de los guerreros (as)_

_Ahora energías que te van a ser falta- dijo serena viéndola a los ojos_

_Así primero consigue permiso para pelear jajaja- _

_Estas muerta- dijo lanzándose contra esta pero darien se puso en medio_

_No la que estas loca eres tu deja de hacer tonterías-le dijo serio_

_Confía en mi quieres-contesto mirándolo a los ojos_

_Ya basta… dame una buena razón para que no combata- dijo helios fastidiado_

_Por que esta embarazada-_

_Endimión…- le reclamo molesta_

…………_...- todos se quedaron mudos_

_No vas a pelear- le dijo su hermano viéndola a la cara y justo en ese momento se puso una franja entre serena y las yumbas las cuales solo sonrieron en cuanto ellos se pusieron en guardia los yumbas solo les hicieron una seña con sus manos a las cuales estos se quedaron con cara de que_

_Como que adiós- 0.0 dijo mina sorprendida_

_Ya vez… ni siquiera peleamos sere?- comento darien al no recibir respuesta volteo _

_¿Y mi hermana?-dijo Helios al no ver a sere _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**HOLA:**_

_**COMO ESTAN CHICAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y DE VERDA OJALA SIGA CONTANDO CON EL . ESPERO SUS REVIUW CON ANSIAS CON CARIÑO SU AMIGA SERENTC….**_

_**A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIUW MIL GRACIAS…**_

_**Y que les aya llegado las contestaciones las quiere su amiga **_

_**SerenTC **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7:"mi mundo de cabeza"**_

**Notas importantes:**

**1° "" son pensamientos**

**2°- ...- dialogo**

**3° (NA) nadie me llama pero me meto **

_-Ya vez… ni siquiera peleamos sere?- comento darien al no recibir respuesta volteo _

_-¿Y mi hermana?-dijo Helios al no ver a sere_

_-¿Serena donde estas?- gritaban las chicas pero al no recibir respuesta cayeron en cuenta que su amiga y princesa había sido raptada… o solo se había esfumado _

_-Regresemos a la mansión tal vez este hay- dijo Hikari un tanto seria _

_-Y si no lo esta que les voy a decir a mis padres que fui incapaz de protegerla… que desapareció y ni siquiera lo note- decía desesperado y frustrado_

_-Tenemos que decirles… además tal vez luna pueda sentir su presencia…- dijo lita _

_En otro punto de Tokio…_

_-Tranquila princesita… no queremos que sufras un accidente verdad- cuando le dijo esto miro sus ojos y después su vientre _

_-Que quieren de mi… quien los mando- dijo con un tono claro de autoridad_

_-Tranquila pronto lo sabrás ahora mejor intenta relajarte –le dijo metiéndola a una celda_

_-Espera… no puedes… rayos-dijo molesta_

_-Hey niñito que haces aquí- dijo el guardia volteando asía las escalera de aquel lugar_

_-Tu que crees me enviaron a remplazarte te necesitan arriba-le contesto muy firme_

_-Jajaja mas vale que sea verdad amigo mío-le dijo con una gran sonrisa_

_-Lárgate de una vez idiota- contesto algo enojado_

_-Quien eres… por que me tienen aquí- pregunto serena seria_

_-No me reconoces … soy yo bombón- le contesto con una sonrisa y saliendo de las sombras_

_-Seiya tu como es posible… pensé que todo…-_

_-No leíste mi carta verdad-_

_-No lo iba a ser hoy en la tarde da igual por que hacer esto- le pregunto con dolor en su voz _

_-Vamos sere tu me conoces sabes que jamás te aria daño y si bien te ame con locura… darien es como un hermano para mi… y aun que últimamente esto esta turbio te juro que todo lo hacemos por su bien…- le dijo mirándola a los ojos dulcemente _

_-Lo hacemos?- pregunto confundida_

_-Acaso crees que este loco podía actuar solo sin alguien que le enfrié la cabeza… vamos sere no me digas que no recuerdas el pie de Aquiles de seiya y darien-le dijo con una mirada suave_

_-Tu… díganme por que les tengo que creer-les dijo con una mirada severa_

_-Si lo se, no tienes que hacerlo tendremos que seguir con esto para protegerlos… ahora tengo que hacer acto de presencia en tu casa- le dijo seiya_

_-Seiya… princesa requieren de su presencia para los próximos movimientos- dijo un guerrero acercando se a ellos_

_-Como te lo dije princesita… darien será mió- le dijo Kakyuu_

_En Tokio… _

_-Vaya regresaron muy pronto chicos- dijo ikuko con una sonrisa_

_-Si mama es que atacaron en la playa- contesto serio Helios_

_-Que fue lo que paso ¿están bien?- pregunto preocupada_

_-Tía por que no te sientas- dijo algo dudosa Mina_

_-Donde esta serenity… que le sucedió- pregunto muy seria y sin titubear_

_-Señora…-_

_-YA LLEGAMOS… HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA- gritaba sami_

_-En la sala hijo- se escucho que contestaron_

_-Buenas tardes a todos- dijo hotaru al llegar junto con sami_

_-Hey peque por que no habías venido antes- dijo haruka _

_-Bueno es que yo…jejeje… y sere donde esta-dijo cambiando de tema totalmente_

_-Buena pregunta hotaru donde esta mi hija darien helios- dijo ken _

_-Papa… nos atacaron en la playa y se armo una confusión y… …-_

_-Que confusión se puede formar en medio de una batalla – pregunto sami algo alterado_

_-Serenity y yo estábamos discutiendo… yo no quería que ella peleara… …-_

_-Darien solo la estaba protegiendo mi hermana fue una inconsciente al pelear en su estado-_

_-¿En cual estado?- pregunto ikuko_

_-Serena esta embarazada- contesto darien _

_-En donde esta ella… darien como es que no la pudiste proteger- le dijo sami enfrentándolo_

_-Calma Samuel, estoy seguro que hay una buena explicación para esto o no- condeno ikuko_

_-Desapareció mama no sabes en realidad que fue lo que paso… las cosas se dieron así…- (NA: le relato lo sucedido bueno a partir de que aparecieron las yumbas) momentos después_

_-Y eso fue lo que paso mama, si es de culpar a alguien pues creo que es a todos- _

_-Esto lo único que hace es ponerme con mas dudas, cosa que solucionaremos cuando ni hija y nieto estén aquí sanos y salvos, ahora me podrían decir que vamos a ser- dijo seria Ikuko_

_-VAMOS?- contestaron todos_

_-Si vamos o creyeron que nos vamos a mantener al margen no jóvenes ya no-condeno ken _

_-Mis padres tienen razón… ustedes no lo van a ser solos- dijo tomándole la mano a hotaru _

_-Disculpen la interrupción pero lo buscan sr. Chiba-_

_-A mi¿Quién podrá ser?-_

_-Quien mas… mamoru que tu mejor amigo- dijo seiya entrando a la sala_

_-Tu que diablos quieres aquí- dijo sujetándolo del cuello_

_-Tranquilo… solo vengo a recordarles que usen la cabeza y menos el corazón bueno si quieren encontrar a sere…-_

_-Donde la tienes seiya te juro que si algo le pasa yo te…-_

_-No, no darien… no me amenaces yo no perdí a serena, mejor ahora energías para encontrarla… escuchen que las pistas los guiaran a su gran tesoro… encontraran la primera luz de esperanza "donde mis ojos cruzaron con los suyos por primera vez, tu te marchabas y yo llegaba" tienen 72 horas para que ella vuelva si no jamás la verán-después de decir esto desapareció_

_-Este maldito… si cree que caeré en su juego esta loco-_

_-Loco o no lo harás darien estas pistas tienen que ver con ustedes tres es que si usa tu cerebro ok- le pidió Helios _

_-Donde fue que serena y seiya se conocieron por primera vez- pregunto michiru_

_-No lo se… ese tema nunca lo tocamos es decir si me platico algunas cosas pero no todo- les dijo darien_

_-No fue en la escuela- dijo mina_

_-No chicos estamos mal el no dijo donde la conocí… el dijo donde nuestras miradas se cruzaron, tu te ibas y yo llegaba… es decir que ni siquiera hablo con ella solo la vio y sere iba con tigo darien, pero donde estaban…-les hizo reflexionar amy_

_-Seiya llego a este país en la temporada que tu ibas a ir a la universidad en el extranjero…- dijo rey_

_-Si es verdad por eso dijo que el se iba y yo llegaba… en el aeropuerto cuando serena fue a despedirme- _

_-Bueno entonces ya sabemos a donde ir, mama les pido que se queden aquí por si saben algo nos llevaremos a sami por lo que el recuerde y no ayude a en centrarla ok- les pidió Helios_

_-Esta bien hijo pero me mantienes informada- le dijo_

_-Claro – fue de esta manera que se marcharon _

_En algún punto de Tokio…_

_-Huí darien es un poco impulsivo- dijo al llegar con serena_

_-Que le dijiste- le pregunto confusa_

_-Solo esperemos que sea bueno en los acertijos bombón-_

_-Jajaja darien… hay seiya ese hombre es muy inteligente pero no tiene la menor idea de cómo resolver acertijos –_

_-Así me gusta verte con una sonrisa… te ves hermosa-_

_-Dime por que haces esto, que hay detrás de esta farsa-_

_-Si te lo digo no seria sorpresa y no podría protegerte ni a ti o las chicas, solo confía en mi por favor- le dijo suplicante_

_-Esta bien, te lo debo seiya- contesto con una sonrisa_

_En el aeropuerto…_

_-En donde fue darien- pregunto sami_

_-Eso será lo difícil yo no lo v en ningún momento…-_

_-Si pero el mensaje decía tu te ibas y el llegaba el único punto es…-dijo amy_

_-Donde arriban los vuelos… en que puerta te subiste al avión- termina haruka_

_-En la puerta ocho- al decir esto todos corrieron asía allá_

_-Príncipe Endimión… tardaron un poco no- dijo un ser encapuchado_

_-Quien eres…-_

_-Pues soy un obstáculo para que ustedes obtengan esta nota tendrán que vencerme- les dijo enseñando el trozo de papel para después ocultarlo en el _

_-Dánoslo y no te mataremos- dijo rey_

_-Inténtenlo chicas-y así comenzó la batalla que no duro tanto ya que superaban en numero y velocidad_

_-Que dice darien-_

_-Fue el primer encuentro con la chica dorada sailor moon apareció en la escena y no me reconoció… hay encontraran a mas de una estrella- dijo darien con cara de que_

_-ok esta diciendo que fue cuando conoció a sailor moon, mas sin embargo ya conocía a seiya… pero no entiendo eso de hay encontraras a mas de una estrella- dijo pensativa rey_

_-mmm cuando peleamos en el concurso de juegos de video, hay había mas de una estrella-decía mina_

_-no lo creo por que en esos momentos ya sabíamos quienes eran, además hay solo nombra a serena si nosotras hubiéramos estado hay lo mencionaría, luna es la única que puede ayudarnos- dijo amy _

_-bueno mama si ya estamos sobre la segunda pero podrías poner a luna en la bocina por favor-_

_-Helios que pasa…- pregunto luna _

_-necesitamos de tu ayuda recuerdas cual fue el primer encuentro que tuvieron sailor moon y Three Lights –_

_-si claro fue cuando fuimos a ver como filmaban un episodio de una serie, sere y yo nos fuimos por otro lado y fue cuado se dio el encuentro- le contesto seria_

_-gracias luna, nos vamos- dijo viendo a los demás_

_-y ahora que… aquí se filmo esa cosa pero donde esta ese maldito papel-_

_-tranquila haruka, lo encontraremos-_

_-hay que separarnos y en cinco minutos nos vemos aquí- sugirió plut _

_-de acuerdo-dijeron todos_

_-rey, mina, lita al sur, helios, darien, sami, al norte, setsuna y hotaru al este, michiru y haruka al oeste, yo iré a las oficinas- dijo amy mientras analizaba el terreno. Una vez en la oficinas_

_-amy que haces aquí-_

_-taiki… hola… oye de casualidad tu hermano no te dio nada para que nos dieras-_

_-pues me dio esto- dijo sacando un sobre de su pantalón_

_-me lo podrías dar por favor- _

_-mmm… no lo se amy me dijo que se lo diera a darien y…-_

_-por favor te lo pido- decía acercándose a el _

_-esta bien…toma aquí tienes-_

_-gracias- kiss y se marcho dejando a un taiki totalmente pasmado_

_-Y así fueron rompiéndose la cabeza uno a uno de los acertijos día y noche sin descansar el reloj seguía su curso y a estas alturas ya habían transcurrido 68 horas y los chicos estaban cansados y algo desesperados en la penúltima pista lo había mandado a donde derrotaron a galaxia y al caos y esto decía la ultima pista _

_-muy bien chicos no han pardo y ya casi llegan a su destino solo espero que no se demasiado tarde… la luz de su vida esta donde nos descubrimos mutuamente… donde se acabaron los secretos y a aquellas chicas se convirtieron ante mis ojos en sailors- les dijo darien mientras les leía el ultimo papel _

_-en el avión donde vimos la película… lo recuerdan verdad chicas-dijo mina_

_-si pero ese avión es de los chicos… no será tan fácil entrar y menos si nos piensan recibir como las ultimas veces…-dijo hotaru moviendo sus hombres _

_-tranquilas esto es lo ultimo vamos por serena- intentaba animarlas darien _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**HOLA CHICAS**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYARME ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y SUS COMENTARIOS DE CÓMO LES PARECIO TODA ESTA LOCURA..**_

_**SIGAN DEJANDO REVIUWS **_

_**LES DESEA UN FELIZ NAVIDAD **_

_**SU AMIGA SERENTC**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8:"un rencuentro"**_

**Notas importantes:**

**1° "" son pensamientos**

**2°- ...- dialogo**

**3° (NA) nadie me llama pero me meto**

_-tranquilas esto es lo ultimo vamos por serena- intentaba animarlas darien _

_-vamos por mi hermana- dijo Helios con un tono de esperanza_

_-si vamos- contestaron todas con una sonrisa un que fingida_

_Al entrar al aeropuerto se dirigieron a las salidas privadas donde estaba el Yet de los chicos, pero a la entrada de este se encontraron a dos chicos en la entrada _

_-yaten, taiki que hacen aquí- pregunto una sorprendida mina_

_-pues no es casualidad… lo único que se es que los tenemos que escoltar al avión-dijo serio taiki_

_-no es posible ustedes también están en todo esto- incrédula dijo amy _

_-no, bueno solo seguimos ordenes mi reina me lo dijo y eso me basta- contesto Yaten mirando a Amy_

_-en ese caso llévanos a donde se encuentra una verdadera reina serenity- le contesto lita_

_-por aquí- le dijo guiando los hacia el avión_

_Una vez que se subieron al avión este cerro sus puertas atrapando así a los chicos los cuales le dieron poca importancia el avión comenzó a despegar cosa que obligo a todos a tomar asiento, minutos después subieron al segundo piso donde se encontraron con Seiya y varios guerreros negros los cuales les doblaban en numero a los jóvenes guerreros._

_-bienvenidos por poco y no lo logran… pero momento aun no lo hacen como ven serena esta encerrada en una esfera energética la cual si usan poderes para sacarla esta da descargas eléctricas mas sin embargo si no la sacan en menos de cuatro horas esta se auto destruirá- les dijo con una sonrisa _

_-estas demente déjala ir- dijo darien molesto y cansado_

_-hay darien si en verdad quieres salvarla con sigue cuatro cristales que van alrededor de ella- _

_-donde están??- pregunto tajante Helios_

_-los tienen algunos guerreros y solo se los darán derrotados, ha si antes de que se me olvide si no acomodan bien los cristales explota el avión completo _

_-Pelea – dijo darien yéndose sobre el _

_-Claro – y así comenzó la batalla_

_De esta manera comenzó la pelea, en la cual no solo se luchaba por salvar a serena y su bebe si no que también se estaban arreglando asuntos pendientes especialmente entre darien y seiya los cuales estaban peleando a puño limpio la pelea se hizo larga y un tanto tediosa y no por que fuera fácil para las chicas si no todo lo contrario ya que desde el secuestro de serena hace tres días no habían parado ni un segundo y entre batallas y tele trasportaciones para llegar mas rápido su energía estaba en niveles críticos ya que estaban exhaustas al termino de tres horas y media por fin tenían tres de los cuatro cristales solo faltaba el de seiya y esa pelea no se le veía fin a pesar de que ambos estaban mal heridos ._

-Esto se acaba por ahora chiva tu ya no tienes energía mas que la vital y el tiempo es poco tienes 15 minutos para liberar a tu familia-dijo desapareciendo dejando el cristal en los pies de darien

-Sere estas bien – pregunto acercándose a ella con el cristal ya en sus manos

-Yo si pero ustedes- dijo preocupada al ver el estado tanto físico como mental de las chicas y sus acompañantes

-Tranquila estamos bien, pero dime , sabes desactivar esta cosa- le dijo su hermano con mirada suave

-No, solo se que la primera piedra es la que traía seiya y la ultima es la negra- les dijo

-Muy bien este es el primero y es el mas claro y el ultimo es el mas oscuro así o mas obvio- dijo hikari

-OK primero el transparente, luego el rosita claro, azul turquesa y negro están de acuerdo- dijo helios

-Por fin- dijeron al ver que dicha cárcel o barrera se desvanecía y dejaba en libertad a su princesa pero antes de que pudieran celebrar se escucho

**´´ El avión se auto destruirá en 20 segundos ´´**

-Que ese maldito- dijo algo aturdido darien por lo que escucho

_-Y ahora que hacemos no hay tiempo- dijo un samy desesperado y agotado _

_-Tele transportación es la única…- fue interrumpida_

_-Ni lo pienses mina están sumamente agotados para poder hacerlo además si realizan la tele transportación seria un suicidio-les dijo seria_

_-Es verdad pero tu no escapa serenity- le dijo rey_

_-Claro los voy a abandonar dejen de decir tonterías… tómense de las manos nos vamos de aquí- dijo serena_

_-Que vas a ser- pregunto darien_

_-Tele trasportarnos- _

_-Estas loca somos demasiados consumirías gran parte de tu energía es muy peligroso- comentaron darien y helios al mismo tiempo_

_-Escuche quedan menos de 10 segundo no hay tiempo para esto tómense de las manos y confíen en mi, no voy a dejar a ninguno- dijo seriamente en ese momento se tomaron de las manos y una luz plateada rodeo a todos y cada uno de los integrantes asiendo que aparecieran en la sala de los tsukino haciendo que estos casi murieran de un infarto _

_-Hija estas bien- dijo abrazándola al verla _

_-Si mama pero ahora hay que atender a los demás están cansados y mal heridos te prometo que hablaremos esta noche de lo que quieras, ayame por favor llévame el maletín de primeros auxilios a mi habitación- dijo ayudando a darien para ir a su habitación _(NA: claro que primero se aseguro que los demás estuvieran bien por lo menos mejor que darien que era el único en verdad herido)

_En la habitación…_

_-Estas bien- pregunto preocupada_

_-Tranquila solo son unos golpes- le dijo con una sonrisa o mas bien mueca que lo hizo lucir peor _

_-Déjame ver-decía mientras le quitaba la camisa lentamente _

_-Serena estoy bien… dime ese idiota te…-_

_-Shhh no digas nada lo importante aquí eres tu así que calmado-le dijo mientras limpiaba las heridas de su pecho _

_-Oye eso es un cambio de tema dime que paso…-_

_-Mira darien no me hizo nada se defenderme, y si no te dejas curar tendré que usar mi poder en ti- dijo con una sonrisa _

_-No, si por eso digo, que ya ni me muevo- le contesto de igual manera _

_-Jajaja tontito- una vez que termino de curarlo tiro las vendas que estaban manchadas de sangre y coloco una nuevas en las heridas cuando termino iba a salir pero no se lo permitieron_

_-No por favor, no te vayas- le dijo suplicante_

_-Pero darien deber descansar- dijo en un tono tierno_

_-No quiero que te vayas… quiero estar con tigo, quiero sentir tu calor tus carisias- dijo suavemente _

_-Solo te estaba curando darien-le dijo algo sonrojada_

_-Lo se pero el sentir tu calor y tu cercanía me reconforta y tu piel en contacto con mi piel es volver a nacer… te extraño, te necesito-_

_-Darien para, por favor… ya no sigas con esto…-no pudo terminar ya que darien atrapo sus labios con los de el en un beso tierno pero a la vez lleno de pasión_

_-Déjame de mostrarte lo mucho que te amo- le dijo al romper el beso_

_-Mejor duerme si, voy a ver como esta los de más- al decir esto se paro de la cama y le dio un beso en la frente para después dirigirse a la puerta_

_-Serena – le dijo darien antes de que saliera_

_-Que pasa darien-le contesto mirándolo a los ojos _

_-Te amo- fue toda respuesta, serena al escucha esto sonrió y salio de la habitación rumbo a la sala _

_Una vez en la sala ya la esperaban todos _

_-Como esta mi hermano sere- pregunto una angustiada Hikari _

_-Esta bien… no es nada serio- le dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Hija- iba a comenzar Ikuko pero serena interrumpió a su madre _

_-Espera mama antes que nada les agradezco mucho lo que hicieron en estos días por mi, no se como pagárselos en verdad chicas son lo mejor que hay en mi vida-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-Vamos sere sabes que lo hacemos con mucho gusto… y no por que seas nuestra princesa si no por que eres… eres un ser muy especial para nosotras- le dijo rey abrazándola a lo que se le unieron las demás después de unos segundos alguien rompió aquel abrazo_

_-No samy y que a nosotros nos parta un rayo-comento Helios asiendo un puchero_

_-Jajaja hay muy sentidos mejor vengan y dame un abrazo- le dijo sere con una sonrisa a sus hermanos los cuales por toda respuesta se lanzaron a sus brazos_

_-Hace cuanto no veías esta imagen amor- comento orgulloso su padre al ver a sus hijos juntos_

_-La ultima vez fue hace 13 años y samy estaba en brazos de serena- decía recordando aquel día_

_-A ver serenity me podrías explicar como esta eso de que voy a ser abuelo- le dijo a su hija _

_-Que… como es que ustedes saben que yo…. Mina tu –le dijo mirándola a los ojos_

_-No esta vez no fui yo sere- le contesto con una sonrisa_

_-A no entonces quien les dijo que yo estoy embarazada-pregunto a sus padres_

_-Eso no importa hija lo que importa es por que no nos dijiste y por que te expones en la batalla serenity se mas conciente- le dijo su madre_

_-Helios no te vuelvo a decir nada-le dijo a su hermano_

_-Como sabes que fui yo- pregunto con fundido _

_-Fácil la culpa me la trasmitiste…-_

_-Jejeje ni modo hermanita la preocupación nos traía de cabezas y darien y yo hablamos sin pensar-_

_-Darien y tu he-dijo cruzándose de brazos_

_-Huí yo… jejeje mejor me quedo cayado-y se tapo la boca_

_-Cambiaste de tema serena-_

_-Mama yo me entere hace poco es verdad si tenia la duda desde hace tiempo pero no lo tenia confirmado y los únicos que sabíamos era Darien, luna y yo, pensaba decirte esta semana pero no contaba con esto- le dijo a su madre _

_-Ha ya es tarde suban a descansar… la cena se servirá a las 7:30 si no quieren bajar se lo hacen saber a Yumi- dijo ikuko y todos se retiraron a excepción de los hermanos tsukino _

_-Que pasa, que es eso tan urgente que me tienen que decir- pregunto serena_

_-Pues es sobre darien mira no es mi cuñado favorito y nunca lo será pero….- comenzó samy _

_-No crees que ya lo castigaste demasiado es hombre sere y te necesita, tanto físicamente como espiritual mente- continuo helios_

_-Ese idiota de tu marido te ama y lo demostró en estos días creo que se merece por lo menos un buen beso no crees-_

_-OK me pueden decir quienes son ustedes y que le hicieron al par de celosos de mis hermanos- dijo sere sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba _

_-No somos celosos- con testaron al uniso_

_-A no haber una noche antes de mi boda alguien apareció y me dijo que no me casara que era muy pequeña y que darien no era el prospecto indicado… y que además no iba a ir a mi boda por que estaba ocupado y no estaba de acuerdo verdad helios y samy no fuiste tu el que amenazo a darien de muerte si no cancelaba la boda y además suplicaba por que yo me arrepintiera claro por mencionar algunas cosas- decía con una sonrisa_

_-Era para probarlos haber si de verdad se amaban- contestaron los agredidos _

_-Si claro y ahora me están diciendo que vaya con el y me lo coma a besos- dijo un poco roja_

_-Bueno en realidad estamos diciendo que le inyectes un poco de vida-dijo samy_

_-Y claro que para eso ocuparas mas que tus labios-dijo con una sonrisa picarona aunque sonrojado_

_-Que rayos les pasa no me digan eso, y les recuerdo que es mi vida privada- les dijo muy apenada/enojada/sonrojada _

_-Si lo se pero lo mejor es que tu también te mueres por estar con el se te nota-dijo helios _

_-Que yo si te mato- dijo lanzándose contra el pero se esfumo junto con Samuel a lo que serena se fue toda roja a su habitación con las palabras dichas por sus hermanos en la mente en la habitación de a lado se podía ver a dos hermanos totalmente rojos y con los puños cerrados a su lado estaban las sailors totalmente fuera de si ya que no paraban de reír_

_-Jajá no les vuelvo a ser caso- dijo samy_

_-Por dios estas aquí muriéndote de celos y ase dos segundos tu le propusiste a tu hermana hacer feliz a darien- comento divertida por la cara de su novio _

_-Hotaru por favor… ha esa imagen tiene que salir de mi mente- decía sacudiendo la cabeza_

_-Ella nunca nos hace caso, siempre hace lo contrario-repetía una y otra vez helios cosa que divertía a las chicas _

_En la habitación de serena_

_-Yumi donde están mis hermanos- decía serena _

_-En el comedor, quiere que se los comunique- le respondió_

_-No, yumi quisiera pedirte un favor-_

_-Claro lo que quiera-_

_-Necesito que me subas a mi habitación helado de fresa un bote pero quiero que mis hermanos vean lo que llevas por favor- cuando dijo esto se le dibujo una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro _

_-Por supuesto señorita ahora lo llevo- contesto algo confundida por la petición(NA: esta conversación se llevo acabo por vía interfon ) cuando sere volteo así el interior de su habitación se percato de que darien estaba dormido y se acerco poco a poco y asentí metros de su boca un sonido muy familiar la hizo voltear_

_-Adelante-dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Aquí esta lo que me pidió- le dijo dándoselo en las manos_

_-Te vieron mis hermanos- pregunto curiosa_

_-Si señorita- contesto tímidamente_

_-Cuenta-_

_-Pues….-_

**…_..Recuerdo….._**

_-Yumi que llevas hay- pregunto una curiosa mina _

_-Helado señorita mina-le respondió _

_-Mi hermana te lo pidió- pregunto un sonrojado Helios_

_-Si- fue la respuesta rápida que dio _

_-Esa niña esta loca no se lo lleves- dijo Samuel _

_-Que claro que se lo llevara, tal vez solo tenga antojo- dijo michiru con una sonrisa picara_

_-Si claro… no que no te hacia caso- pregunto haruka que tampoco daba crédito a lo sucedido _

_-Jajaja por dios si vieran sus caras además mi hermano se lo merece-les dijo sonriendo_

_-Por que en esto si me hace caso… yumi llévaselo pero dime como esta la atmósfera y sobre todo como esta darien OK- le dijo Helios a la joven_

**…_..fin del recuerdo….._**

_-Jajaja es decir que te mando de espía bueno yumi fíjate muy bien- dijo muy divertida_

_-Hay sere ve en lo que me metes, mejor me retiro que todavía me falta un interrogatorio- dijo una apenada yumi_

_-Gracias yumi te debo una- le dijo sonriendo y comiendo helado un rato después se dio cuenta de que era tarde y tenia que despertar a darien para que se arreglara para la cena así que se acerco a el y lo llamo pero no hubo respuesta, al ver esto lo volvió a intentar pero sacudiéndolo un poco pero nada paresia como si hubiera muerto… serena lo contemplo un momento y se le vino una idea a la cabeza _

_-Por que no- se dijo para si misma y se acerco lentamente a sus labios lo beso tiernamente pero darien no reacciono lo volvió a ser pero esta vez un poco mas intenso y antes de que serena se diera cuenta darien la había atrapado en sus brazos y lo que empezó como un beso inocente se convirtió en una batalla de lenguas después de unos minutos se separaron por falta de aire_

_-Por fin despertaste- le dijo sonrojada_

_-Mmm sabes a fresa… muy rica quiero- dijo darien_

_-Lo siento es mía- cuando dijo esto se paro y tomo la cuchara para comer otro pedazo de nieve de fresa solo que esta vez serena introdujo poco a poco la cuchara en su boca saboreando aquel helado_

_-Dame – dijo darien poniendo se de pie_

_-No queda muy poco es mío- le contesto y cerro la nieve_

_-Yo quiero – le dijo atrapándola contra la pared_

-Dije que n…- no pudo terminar ya que

-darien… para- pero el hacía caso omiso de lo que le decía, estaba hipnotizado por el exquisito sabor de los labios de su esposa pasaba suavemente la lengua por ellos y volvía a hacerlo una y otra vez.

-Está… realmente… delicioso… quiero más…-decía dulce mente

-No… basta… no queda- decía ella esquivando a darien, aunque le encantaba lo que estaba haciendo, era necesario pararlo, si no quedaría rendida en sus brazos.

-Oh demonios!- dijo preocupado darien

-Qué?- pregunto al ver su expresión

-He traicionado al mejor postre que puede haber! Me he vuelto adicto al helado de fresa, he cambiado al exquisito chocolate- el comentario darien provocó una sonrisa de parte de sere

-No te rías, es en serio!-dijo con un puchero

-No puedes ser más infantil si?-le dijo sonriendo

-Y tu, No puedes ser más exquisita? por tu culpa ahora soy adicto al helado de fresa- dijo seductoramente

_-Pues creo que lo puedo solucionar espera-dijo sere dirigiéndose a la puerta_

_-Hey a donde –le dijo atrayéndola así el _

_-A la cocina- le dijo sonriendo _

_-Te acompaño- _

_-Esta bien pero no hagas preguntas-y salieron de la habitación cuando llegaron a la cocina dejo el helado en el refrigerador y tomo un pudín de chocolate que estaba hay_

-Toma come chocolate- le dijo sonriendo

-No, o quizás sepan mejor en tus labios-contesto de igual manera

-No gracias no apetezco el chocolate… tal vez otro día-

-En serio?- preguntó ilusionado.

-No- dijo inmediatamente-

-ahora…-continuo serena

-Pero sere… QUÉ!- no podía creerlo… le dijo que ahora? Acaso era eso una proposición indecorosa

-Serena tomó del pudín en sus manos y salió de la cocina con rumbo hacia su habitación, darien quedó hipnotizado ante la hermosísima mujer que subía a su habitación, mirándolo de vez en cuando con ojos incitantes. Despertó de su parálisis sacudiendo la cabeza y corriendo rápidamente para seguir a su esposa. Pero…

_-Hija a donde llevas eso- pregunto su padre al ver que llevaba toda un tazón de pudín_

_-Papa- dijo sorprendida _

_-Si- le dijo riéndose_

_-Jeje esto pues estamos viendo una película y se me antojo- contesto inocente mente_

_-Esta bien pero no coman tanto en un momento estará la cena y como me acaban de informar que tus abuelos vienen a cenar los quiero listos a las 10:00 serenity-después de decirles esto se dirigió a su despacho y ellos a su habitación_

_**········· Alerta lemon·········**_

Ella se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a probar el pudín con los dedos mientras darien cerraba la puerta con cerrojo (NA: es que se imaginan si alguien entra sin tocar) y se sentó a su lado.

_-Se ve deliciosa-_

-Sabe rico- dijo serena volviendo a probar el pudín

-Eres la mujer mas hermosa que existe- le dijo mirándola

-No digas esas cosas-dijo algo sonrojada

-Es la verdad eres un ángel mi ángel-dijo sonriendo

-Piensa lo que quieras…-

-Tu problema, preciosa, es que eres muy modesta con respecto a cómo luces… ya te lo dije una vez, eres increíblemente hermosa, tentadora y más encima te AMO…- se acercó cada vez más a ella esperando poder besarla nuevamente, más, pero serena le metió la cuchara con pudín en la boca.

-Listo…-le dijo

-No – dijo darien acercándose a ella y en el leve forcejeo brinco un poco de pudín sobre ambos lo cual provoco una sonrisa tanto en darien como en serena, pero ésta última lo hizo de una forma muy especial, con un toque de picardía.

-Qué estás pensando?-pregunto al ver ese brillo en sus ojos

-Solo quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi, en estos días, pero no quiero que pienses que esto ya se soluciono - dijo ella acercándose un poco.

-Comprendido pero…-serena dejo a un lado la bandeja y se acercó a darien asiendo lo mismo que él, le había hecho le lamió los lugares en donde el pudín de chocolate había salpicado provocando un pequeño sonrojo en el y que la temperatura de su cuerpo se duplicara y porque no decirlo, se triplicara, sentía los labios de serena extraer el pudín dulce ,cerró los ojos ante lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, algo maravilloso que no cambiaría por nada quería disfrutarlo grabarlo para la eternidad… la mujer que anhelaba tener a su lado le estaba lamiendo lentamente el mentón bajando asía el cuello, serena empujo a darien sobre la cama y siguió con su labor.

-Se….sere…serenity…. si buscas te juro que vas a encontrar-le dijo en un hilo de voz

-Te estoy devolviendo el gusto por… el chocolate- decía mientras le lamía una y otra vez la cara.

-en realidad lo único que estoy queriendo saborear es a ti…-le decía agitado

-No, toma - le dio una cuchara y ella se sentó sobre la cintura de su hombre.

-Me estás provocando mala… luego yo salgo perdiendo…verdad-serena no le dijo nada solo tomo la cuchara que le había entregado y comió un poco de aquel afrodisíaco pudín, después se acerco a darien y lo beso en esos momentos el se preguntaba que tan cruel podría ser serena, sabia perfectamente que el chocolate era su adicción y sus labios su droga ahora esas dos cosas juntas eran una combinación mortal y sencillamente irresistible

-Dime, que te gusta mas?-darien miró el tazón y tuvo una buena idea… dos pueden jugar el mismo juego pensó

-Mmm… sabes definitivamente …aun prefiero el helado-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero por que-

-Porque es más rico en ti, estaba más dulce… mas delicioso-

-El pudín también está dulce, ni siquiera lo has probado…-le comento, darien intento comer un poco del pudín pero cuando llevaba la cuchara su boca sin querer embarro parte del cuello a sere

-Tienes razón…lo tengo que probar- se inclinó hacia delante quedando sentado y sere sobre el. Le apartó el cabello atrás y lamió el chocolate que había en su cuello pero antes de acabar vertió el resto de lo que traía en la cuchara que por fortuna para él eran bastantes y escurrían hacia abajo recorriendo el pecho de la chica y dentro de la ropa. Besaba, lamía, besaba, lamía se daba el tiempo de sentir el delicioso sabor de la piel de serena que hace tiempo añoraba mientras ella intentaba controlar las mil sensaciones que su esposo le provocaba; él la abrazó por la cintura para que no escapara y escabulló la mano derecha por dentro de la blusa acariciando su espalda y notando los movimientos de la rubia que se esforzaba por no dejar escapar un gemido. La recostó sobre la cama, siguió lamiendo el cuello y ahora casi el pecho de esta, de vez en cuando la besaba en los labios y serena con su mano le masajeaba el cabello pasando los dedos por el rostro del joven príncipe.

Las manos de darien ya habían hecho de las suyas y quien sabe cómo había logrado desabrocharle la camisa dejando descubierto su vientre y pechos que estaban cubiertos con el sostén negro. Sonreír para sí mismo y le ofreció un poco de pudín

-Quieres más mi amor-

-No… este juego termina aquí- dijo ella sabiendo lo que planeaba. Pero nada impidió que darien vertiera aquel postre sobre el vientre de sere, sin perder tiempo lamió también el lugar haciendo que por fin un gemido leve de sere se escuchara dentro de la habitación; entre besos y toqueteos ya el nivel de excitación eran peligrosamente alto y no podía evitar pensar el echar a todo el mundo fuera y estar completamente a solas con su mujer, el límite que ejercía la ropa de ambos lo volvía loco y el cuerpo de su amada moviéndose de esa manera, tratando de aguantar los gemidos de placer dentro de su boca para no poner alerta a los demás habitantes de la casa… era totalmente frustrante y a la vez excitante de que los agarraran en plena reconciliación. Darien subió atrevidamente la boca hasta los pechos de sere, ella por toda respuesta sujeto con fuerza el cabello de el y arqueó la espalda hacia delante donde el metió sus manos inmediatamente y aferró a serena a él. Escuchó de ella un quejido.

-AH …Tienes la mano HELADA…-se quejo serena

-Si amor lo que tu quieras- le dijo ya que el no sabia de lo que hablaba ya que estaba muy concentrado en un lugar en particular serena le quitó la cuchara antes de que se le ocurriera seguir y la dejó encima de la mesa que tenían aun costando de la cama

-Ahora me dejaste toda pegostiosa con tu chocolate- se lamió los dedos intentando quitarse el chocolate que había en sus dedos

-Mmm??… pero eso no es problema princesa…-le dijo con una sonrisa malévola le tomó la mano y comenzó a hacer lo mismo de antes, le lamió provocativamente los dedos y la miró insinuando algo, la rubia se volteó y quitó su cabello haciéndolo a un lado. Cuando hizo esto dejo al descubierto una mancha café que tenia en sus caderas era chocolate la bandeja pensó darien y al instante supo lo que debía hacer. Posó sus labios en el lugar "limpiando" con su lengua los restos del líquido, serena de vez en cuando se retorcía por las sensaciones que le provocaba el y él tomaba gentilmente la cintura de ella ejerciendo control.

-Ah…darien… ah - leves gemidos eran emitidos de la boca de esta mientras darien subía con sus labios, pasando encima del sostén, metiendo sus dedos por cada centímetro de espalda y llegando al fin a la nuca de ella, Besó los lóbulos de las orejas junto con su lengua y dirigiendo esos besos a la cara de sere, quién se volteó para quedar bajo su prometido mirándolo frente a frente.

-Te doy un consejo- le dijo sonriendo

-Claro princesa…- entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y daba cortos besos al rostro y cuello de la rubia.

-Deja algo para tu cumpleaños- dijo mirándolo provocativamente y besando los labios del chico.

-No se te olvido amor…haber dame una pista de lo que me vas a dar- al decir esto la beso, serena lo aparto de ella provocando que se volviera a sentar poniéndose en una posición donde ella alcanzaba su cuello

-La tienes frente a tus ojos y no la ves? Pensé que solo eras malo para los acertijos pero veo que también eres distraído…- mientras decía eso lo miraba con insinuación y no sólo eso… lo que a darien lo volvía loco todito era que la sere estaba desabrochándole la camisa de una forma que lo desesperaba; lentamente, acercando su boca a la de el rozándole los labios con los suyos sin llegar a besarlo a pesar de que el hacía lo imposible por tocarlos por completo. Cuando los botones acabaron al fin, serena abrió la prenda dejando a darien con la camisa a medio poner y comenzó a besarle el cuello y las orejas llegando a la boca, besándolo incitante, mezclando su lengua con la de él y abrazándolo por el cuello aprovechando de acariciarle el cabello; él también la abrazaba por la cintura descubierta (NA: obra de él por supuesto) olvidándose completamente del ahora pequeñísimo dolor de la batalla… serena se separo de darien y aun sentada sobre el, este apoyo las manos en la cama para poder contemplar a SU mujer cosa que noto serena de inmediato uso su cabello para taparse y obstruirle la vista a darien cosa que no le agrado

-Y a mí que me gustaba tu pelo largo- dijo con frustración y un tanto molesto serena sonrió divertida ante la inmadura actitud de su esposo y lo besó nuevamente darien aprovecho esto para quitarle el sostén a serena una vez que lo consiguió se separo de ella y volvió a poner el pelo de la chica en su lugar dejando así al descubierto a serena la cual se sonrojo ante tal atrevimiento… darien comenzó a acariciar el contorno de serena mientras sus labios hacían un camino desde su boca hasta sus pechos por toda respuesta serena dio un gemido leve cosa que excitaba aun mas a darien cuando por fin llegaron sus labios a esa nueva zona a darien se le dibujo una sonrisa y serena la entendió a la perfección

-No te atreverás Chi…- no pudo terminar ya que solo sintió como darien vertía pudín de chocolate sobre sus pechos para después lanzarse sobre ellos lamía, besaba y daba pequeños mordiscos saboreando esa combinación letal serena al sentir esto no pudo mas era demasiada la excitación que le provocaba y si no quería que todos se enteraran de lo que estaba pasando en esas cuatro paredes debía canalizar todos esos sentimientos y por la posición en la que se encontraban serena tenia el cuello de darien muy bien puesto así que comenzó a besarlo y darle pequeños mordiscos. Una vez darien termino con su tarea en ambos pechos se separo un poco y beso los labios de serena y esta lo forzó a recostarse en la cama

-No creíste que me iba a que dar atrás verdad- le dijo mientras le sonreía serena hizo lo mismo que darien a ella exactamente lo mismo solo que, con un poco mas , mientras su boca se encargaba de su bien formado pecho su mano bajo al pantalón lo desabrocho y deslizo su mano por debajo del bóxer dándole carisias furtivas al 'amiguito' de darien cosa que lo volvía loco, si serena decidía parar en ese momento el moriría y sin bien darien estaba dando gemidos de placer eran apenas audibles

-Serena darien que bajen a….- dijo luna entrando a la habitación

-LUNA – grito serena al ver que luna los había pescado en aquella situación y poción

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HOLA CHICAS:**

**ME PREGUNTO CUANTAS DE USTEDES ME QUIEREN MATAR**

**JEJE ESPERO SUS REVIUW Y PERDON POR LA TARDANSA ESPERO QUE LA ESPERA AYA SIDO JUSTIFICADA**

**LAS QUIERE**

**SERENTC**


End file.
